Through the Looking Glass
by Eun-Jung
Summary: She was so much a mystery I looked in myself to find her. When I wanted to see her, I gazed at my reflection instead. And to know her, I had to transcend time. KB
1. Prologue

-

**AN: **Hello everyone! And like I stated in "Secrets Secrets Are No Fun", here is my newest fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its copyrighted plot, characters, etc.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Prologue 

No matter where I turned, she would always be there by my side. Waiting. Whenever I feared of being alone, there she was ready to offer me company. It was as if she waited for me to turn to her, like she expected my friendship.

At first, I thought she looked to me above everyone else, that she had eyes only for me. But then I slowly began to realize this was how she was. She had no choice but to do what she was told. It was her duty to be everywhere, surrounding everything, steadily or rapidly leading them to their destiny.

Even before I knew human compassion, care, or love, she was already there waiting for me, for my destiny. Maybe she had already known I would run away from her, only to befriend her later in my life: to only have eyes for her.

Although her presence ridded everyone of his loneliness, did everyone rid her of her own? Was she ever lonely when she was alone? Did she ever cry out for someone else to comfort her through her pain? Did nightmares and sweet memories haunt her at night as my own to me? Why when everyone knew her so well was she yet a mystery? Why whenever I tried to look into her soul she would only reflect mine, as if I was staring into a looking glass?

-


	2. Chapter 1: First Glance

-

**AN:** Wow, for the first entry that's not even a chapter, I've gotten a few reviews. It is wonderful to be appreciated (and even better the story is read). Wah, I thank everyone for those precious reviews!

The first chapter is dedicated to my first four reviewers: Deity-sama, Volpone-sama, Arano Hanou-sensei, and Roses-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 1: First Glance 

"Yusuke!" Keiko cried out as she desperately reached out for her boyfriend. Tears of fear brimmed her mahogany eyes while an unknown creature dragged her away into an indefinite dimension. She did not have to scream what was inside her heart to make the Spirit Detective understand.

"Keiko!" Yusuke frantically grasped out to grab the frightened girl's hand, but it was already too late. The demon had passed through its dimensional portal and had successfully kidnapped Yukimura Keiko from her home. "Damn it!" the Detective cursed furiously, punching the nearest thing to him.

Anger from before boiled and multiplied within Yusuke. Usual chestnut pools of liveliness were now brooding and murderous russet orbs; scarlet rage tainted Yusuke's darkened eyes. His Spirit Energy began to radiate and flicker around him, the aura a reflection of his inner emotions. He wanted to destroy something right now or tear off the flesh and limbs of the kidnapper; he wanted to annihilate the filthy organism that dared to come against him, Urameshi Yusuke. 'Keiko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you right then. But I'll rescue you. I'll rescue you, so just hold on a little bit longer.'

"Yusuke, we don't have time for your sulking now," Kurama barked in command as he hastily ran out of the Yukimura home. "Keiko-san doesn't have time for it! We have to get to Kuwabara-kun's house as fast as we can. Maybe then we can intercept the demon there and rescue Keiko-san!"

"You're right," Yusuke answered with a heavy breath as he hurriedly followed after the redhead Detective. "That damn bastard. I'm going to make him pay dearly for even thinking kidnapping Keiko."

"As you should," was the redhead's only comment.

As soon as the two teenagers reached the Kuwabara home, they realized they were also too late. There was no visual of the human female nor was there a trace of her spiritual signature. Kazuma was off to the side furiously jabbing at a tree, and Hiei was silently but sympathetically watching him. "Damn it all!" was the cry in the air.

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded as he analyzed the old battlefield. Furniture was splintered and ruined as so were china and other house wares. Windows were shattered, doors ran down, burn marks and blood spatters were randomly seen: A fight had definitely occurred here.

"Before we got here, the demon was long gone," Hiei coolly answered, still gazing at Kazuma and his feverish punches at the still life. "The woman obviously put up a fight against her attacker, but it wasn't enough. That demon probably used his powers to take advantage of her and pulled her through one of his portals before she could sense it and retaliate." Hiei jabbed his thumb in Kazuma's direction. "Someone should stop him before the idiot hurts himself. He's wasting all of his precious Spirit Energy just to sate his guilt."

'Your sister would not approve.'

Before Kazuma could continue with his rampage, Kurama forced the young man towards the group so they all could discuss the latest happenings and make new plans. The fox spirit and the fire apparition had a difficult time remaining indifferent when they could clearly sense Yusuke and Kazuma's hatred for the criminal at large.

"These kidnappings make no sense," Yusuke growled glumly as he closed his eyes. He took a seat on the ground and placed his face into his hands. "Why would a demon want to kidnap two defenseless girls with no amount of Spirit Energy? They're useless to him."

"They were kidnapped for their connections, Yusuke, not their abilities," Kurama informed somewhat coldly. He wanted to resist, but the former thief was being sucked into Yusuke's dark mood. "Although, Shizuru-san's spiritual abilities might be of some worth to them."

"Their connections?" This new piece of information even froze Kazuma in his brooding thinking.

"You are well known throughout the Demon World, Yusuke," Kurama continued, "not only as a powerful fighter but a skilled Spirit Detective. Even Kuwabara-kun has something of a reputation because of his occupation as a Spirit Detective. This demon perceptibly must desire something from you or from Koenma-sama: maybe even something from the Spirit World. All we know is that now they have leverage which we dearly care about and would risk anything to retrieve." At that moment, another thought fiercely struck Kurama. His verdant eyes grew large and round at the tragic idea. "Is Yukina-san presently within the Human World?"

'Yukina.' As the words sunk in, Hiei madly dashed towards Genkai's temple. Barely did anyone perceive him leaving the group's company. Although everyone else was noticeably slower than Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, and Kurama hastily speeded after the flying fire demon.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Grabbing into his jacket grudgingly but continuing his rapid pace, Yusuke opened a familiar compact and demanded moodily, "What do you want right now? Are you going to give us more news someone else we care about is going to be kidnapped by demons? Who's next? Kurama's mother?"

Koenma, unfazed by Yusuke's harsh greeting/answer, replied serenely, "Nice to see you too, Yusuke. And don't even joke like that; it might actually happen. Anyway, we just received a ransom notice from the kidnapper and have his demand all ready for pick up."

"You're going to answer his ransom, Koenma-sama?" Kurama questioned with wonder and disapproval. The three human boys stopped in their tracks to stare dumbstruck at the small communicator.

"Of course not," Koenma snapped in annoyance. The toddler of a ruler sucked onto his pacifier to cool his temper towards the Detective. "That would be stupid! Why would we give the demon his partner in crime so easily? Two highly wanted dimensional demons are problems we definitely want out of the Human World or any World for that matter."

"So what do you want us to do?"

The bumbling toddler pointed a chubby finger down at his enormous desk. "I need the three of you come to the Spirit World right now and pick up the ransom. I'll give you the details once you arrive here."

"What about Hiei?" Kazuma wondered, crowding closer to the miniature trinket. "He's probably reached Genkai 'baa-san's already."

"Leave him to defend Yukina-san until you reach him with the other demon," the spiritual sovereign readily answered. "He'll do for a short period of time. And hurry up and get here; WE don't have much time." Nodding with compliance, the three boys quickly made their way towards the Spirit World to follow Prince Koenma's orders.

When the other three Detectives and their cargo finally arrived at the shrine, Hiei was fiercely battling the renegade demon. Yukina was not far avoiding the spontaneous inter-dimensional gateways. With immediate reactions, Yusuke and Kazuma dashed to aid Hiei while Kurama speedily rescued Yukina and returned the girl to Genkai's protective side.

"Kurama-kun, watch out!" Before he could react to anything, the crimson locked lad felt the wind knocked out of him when a large bundle of pink and sky blue rammed straight into him.

It was Botan.

"Are you two all right?" Yukina inquired worriedly as she and Genkai ran to the two Spirit World employees.

"I'm fine!" Botan answered happily, hastily rolling over and off of Kurama. She looked somewhat strained and was out of breath. And because of that, Kurama could not tell if she was flushed or blushing. "I'm just glad I reached Kurama-kun in time. That was really close."

Kurama, still confused as to why Botan had ran into him, stared at the tree behind him and caught sight of a large weapon deeply embedded into the tree. The alternate results slapped the young man with gratefulness. "T-thank you, Botan-chan."

'I guess she was flushed.'

"Your welcome, Kurama--Wah! Yusuke!" Barely able to finish her response, Botan materialized her oar and raced towards the Spirit Detective. After hurriedly rising from the ground, Kurama noticed why the ferry girl was panicking. Urameshi and the others were being pulled into a dimensional portal.

"Ah!" Without time to counter, Yukina had disappeared. The imprisoned demon had escaped his binds and had followed his comrade into the dimensional openings. The Spirit Detectives had failed to rescue the ice maiden.

From above, the former foxy thief noticed a vortex following behind a soaring Botan. "Botan-chan! Watch out!" As Kurama jumped into the air and pushed the ferry girl aside, the young man found himself shoved towards the portal his comrades had fallen through.

"Kurama-kun!" the girl yelled out, grabbing for her friend. Botan's fingertips brushed slightly against Kurama's, as the young Detective was lost into the dimensional portal.

-


	3. Chapter 2: Other Side I

-

**AN: **I am very much honored by everyone's reviews. I am even more honored by those who have placed my work or myself on their favorites lists. Thank you so much!

And this chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: Roses-sensei, Anime-sensei, Chibi-san, and Miyako-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 2: Other Side I 

"Ugh, where are we?" Kazuma wondered groggily as he looked about. Tall golden grasses interrupted his line of vision, not to mention tickled his face, especially his nose. However, through the wispy plant life, the human noticed Yukina lying unconscious not to far off. Fear bubbled within him. "Yukina-san! Yukina-san, are you all--"

"Are you all right?" Hiei, who abruptly appeared by Yukina, questioned gently as he placed the frail ice maiden in his lap. With surprisingly tender hands, the fire demon brushed away stray sea-foam strands from the maiden's serene visage. It was only a matter of minutes before the young woman awoke and sheepishly gazed at her contemporary caretaker. Kazuma fumed, wishing desperately to be in Hiei's present position.

"Oh, Hiei-san, are you all right? I'm all right," Yukina assured with a small smile as she shakily rose to her feet. Her twin brother stood closely behind her, ready to catch her in case she fell. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm just a little dizzy. Where are we, Hiei-san?"

"I'm not sure," Hiei muttered dismally, sighing in relief for Yukina. "But we're definitely in another dimension, so we have to be very careful. Stay close to me, Yukina, and everything will be all right." A small smirk lit Hiei's lips when he sensed Kazuma's growing jealously.

'Be jealous because you're not getting near her, vegetable.'

Observing the grassland they were currently in, the little lady remarked quietly, "It was as if we were still in the Human World or possibly some untouched region of the Demon World. The aura in the atmosphere is not so different than that of the two Worlds."

Still unsure and quite uneasy with the entire situation, Hiei responded, "Maybe, but we have no idea what lies beyond this place. For all we know, creatures beyond our power wait to slaughter us. And what makes things worse is that we are no longer in our dimension, so whatever we do or decide it must be made with utmost care and consideration. Is that understood?"

Before the other two members could answer, a foreboding feeling suddenly surrounded the three and around the field they presided. Kazuma's orange hair stood on end as evil sensations crawled all over his prickly skin; Hiei and Yukina shuddered at the masses of demonic auras surrounding them.

"Do you sense that, Hiei?" the human teenager whispered as he gazed neurotically around their surroundings. "Something evil is out there."

"Stop running your mouth and start using your eyes, idiot," Hiei barked quietly, his Jagan glowing and frantically searching about. The katana at his waist was sliding out its sheath deathly slow.

Right then, a hoard of demons swiftly charged from the wood around the field. "Kill them!" the apparitions screamed as they ran towards the two Spirit Detectives and ice maiden. With just as much speed, Kazuma summoned his Spirit Sword while Hiei's katana glinted in the diluted sunlight. Yukina held her breath in anticipation, feeling uneasy but excited to what was soon to happen. About twenty-five victims for each swordsman, Hiei and Kazuma speedily sliced through the menacing foes before any could reach fifteen feet of their ice apparition.

Once the monsters were dead (either headless or sliced in two) and the smell of blood thickened the air, a thundering of hooves rumbled through the forest. The trio grew alert once more, fearing another attack. In a moment of minutes, an armor-clad samurai with following soldiers galloped into the field on top of gallant stallions; and there was no doubt the warriors were human.

One particular human separated himself from the rest, defining his role among the cluster. "Are you the mighty warriors which slain all of these demons?" the samurai leader questioned with authority.

"If we are, what is it to you?" Hiei asked haughtily in return, his distrustful nature now in command. Even though he gazed upwards at the rider, the fire apparition had fiery eyes the declared superiority and ferocity.

'A soul of tragic pain.'

"I am Kinomoto Taka, lord and master of my clan. I am in search for warriors as powerful as yourselves; in fact, I am in desperate need of your services." Although most of Lord Taka's features were hidden and shadowed by his ornate helmet and armor, Hiei and the others could clearly make out a young man's voice. The combatant lord could not be more than twenty-five human years.

"You look like you have plenty of underlings already," was the fire demon's answer.

"It is not underlings I am in search for, ninja," Kinamoto retorted gravely. "Please do not take my request so lightly. My clan's need is great, and we shall be extremely grateful for your assistance."

The samurai's persistence intrigued Hiei (who had never thought himself a ninja) enough for his next question. "What's in it for us other than your gratitude?"

Hope glinting in Lord Taka's voice, the feudal lord answered gladly, "Anything you request other than the lives within our clan. Our only fee is your trust, your loyalty, and your skills. Other than these conditions, all is free to you."

At the sound of the offer, Hiei grinned. There were no ulterior motives within this human; he had no other goals than to defeat his named enemy. Reading his mind was enough proof. "Fine."

With the negotiations done, Lord Taka gratefully ordered his men to return to the clan's estate. Before many of the soldiers were gone, the lord turned to the Detectives and kindly asked, "Do you and your lady know how to ride? If you do, then I shall gladly provide horses for you."

"Two will do."

Nodding, Lord Taka quickly summoned two well-bred horses. Taking the headstrong stallion, Hiei mounted the sable beast with Yukina seated behind him. Kazuma was given the gentler mare. (Although it would have made sense if Kazuma got the larger, stronger horse, Hiei had a frightening air that had already badgered the stallion into submission.)

"Hiei, what do you think you're doing?" Kazuma growled quietly as the three followed the feudal lord back to his estate. "Why the hell did you agree us to fight for this guy?"

"I'm finding a safe hold for Yukina and ourselves," the fire demon snapped back in irritation. He currently did not want to deal with the human; in fact, he never wanted to deal with him. "We don't have a clue to where we are or how to get back. So perhaps these humans here will have a way to serving our needs. They already know about demons, so they might know something about the demons we're after. Besides, our side of the bargain is no trouble."

"I just hope Lord Taka is as trustworthy as he seems," Yukina whispered quietly to her friends.

'Can he be trusted?'

"Oh," Lord Taka called behind him, the young man somewhat embarrassed. "Pardon me for my poor manners, but what are your names? As we shall be battling together, it would be proper to know one another's name."

"Hiei," the ebony and ivory haired one answered.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma," the carrot-top replied, his introduction a little more polite.

"My name is Yukina," the ice maiden whispered sheepishly, giving a small awkward bow from atop her perch. Her ruby orbs smiled pleasantly at the lord. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Taka. I hope we can be friends."

And for some odd reason, the warring lord dearly wished that as well.

-


	4. Chapter 3: Other Side II

-

**AN:** Thank you, everyone, for your responses. I hope the story is not too predictable and that everyone continues reading. I cannot wait to hear what everyone has to say about this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: JD-sama, Anime-sensei, Deity-sama, and Miyako-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 3: Other Side II

"Agh, did I die--AGAIN?" Yusuke groaned loudly, wakening from his fitful dream. He tried to stand but that was his first mistake. The young boy, not realizing he rested in a tree, ruined whatever balance he had left and sent himself hurtling towards the ground. Mindlessly the Spirit Detective brushed away lengthy onyx hairs while he massaged his temples and now his sore buttocks.

"Do you ache?" Kurama inquired when he himself gained consciousness, groaning as he slowly and cautiously rose to his feet. Unlike Yusuke, Kurama had been quite aware of the unusual elevation and knew better to hastily rise. When the young man reached his full height, he felt greatly disoriented and unbalanced. But that was soon remedied.

Nodding with care, the other youth on the ground loudly answered, "Yeah. Like Hell."

Kurama, elegantly jumping down and taking a position behind his grounded friend, sighed as he shook his lustrous head to relieve some of his own pain. "Then you are quite alive, Yusuke."

Wanting to make a smart remark, Yusuke turned to face Kurama, only to be met with a surprising sight. Reflected sunlight glared into his eyes. "AH! Kurama, what the hell happened to you?"

Turning to see the fussing Yusuke, emerald eyes grew wide at what they saw in place of the human boy. "Me? What happened to you, Yusuke? Why are you in your demonic form?" Kurama questioned in alarm. Their questions coinciding with one another, something clicked in the Detectives' minds. When the young men gazed down at themselves, they both realized neither of them was human any longer.

'Why am I Youko Kurama right now?' the demonic thief wondered, making sure he was not hallucinating or dreaming. He swiveled his ears and twitched his tail in assessment. 'Was that the power of that portal? To revert someone to their truer forms?'

Yusuke's thoughts were less constructive. 'Damn it, I hate it whenever I get this long hair. How annoying. How the hell does Kurama deal with it?'

"Yusuke, we must move. It is not wise to stay here."

While the silver fox helped Yusuke rise from the mossy ground, Urameshi inquired, "Why do you think we're like this, Kurama?"

"That does not matter right now, Yusuke," the fellow demon replied, twitching his blanche fox ears around. Taking a quick search, Kurama realized he and his friend were deep within an extremely treacherous forest. "Remaining in our demonic forms will not kill us but in fact may save our lives; so we don't have to worry about it presently. What we have to find out now is where we are and where are the others. I am quite sure that we're no longer at Genkai 'baa-san's temple: possibly not even the same dimension."

"Right," Yusuke agreed, pushing back his now lengthy sable locks behind his shoulders, scanning the terrain as well. "The sooner we get back to our world, the quicker Keiko is rescued."

The two Detectives began trudging through the forest (although not as much with Kurama's botanic abilities), observing and analyzing their new surroundings for options and possible enemies. But while hiking through the labyrinth of woods, the fox demon noted that the eerie forest was an ancient world with a familiar aura. The spiritual sensation was something Kurama had sensed back in their dimension. This world's vegetation even had the same wave patterns as the ones in the Human World.

'I hope Botan-chan is all right,' Kurama worried somewhat. 'If I calculated correctly, she shouldn't have followed us to this dimension. And seeing as she is not with us, she is safe.' The former redhead let out a sigh of relief. 'At least I saved one maiden today.'

Soon enough, through their travels, the two Spirit Detectives reached the forest's end and faced an extremely large manor surrounded with a fortified wall. "What should we do, Kurama?" Yusuke muttered, searching up and down the wall for any hostile guards. "Should we go around, go over? Or should we just avoid this place altogether and look somewhere else?"

"I guess we should see what is within the walls," Kurama shrugged, his thief-like curiosity taking over. "Maybe something inside is of use to us. Either that, or maybe we will find someone who might aid us in some way." His foxy ears twitching from side to side and his golden eyes speedily scanning the area thoroughly, the animalistic demon discovered no threat. Smiling at one another, the two demon comrades began their simple plan.

'This is almost like a heist way back then.' A sneaky smile curved through Kurama's lips.

Easily scaling the stone barrier, the two young men gazed down into luscious grounds from a fairytale. The land within the walls was an untouched flowing garden, similar to traditional Japanese gardens now only seen in certain amusement parks, high-class homes, and botanical gardens. "What is this place? This looks like one of those palaces in those old samurai movies," Yusuke remarked as he carelessly jumped off his perch on the wall and entered the enchanting grounds.

The white fox tried stopping his foolish friend but mistakenly followed him as well. "Yusuke, wait! We don't know if--"

It was too late. Just as their feet touched the lush grassy ground, the two half-demons found themselves surrounded by numerous armed guards, just as many steely swords and spears at their throats. The former thief wanted to throw a glare at his irrational friend but did not risk it; human soldiers were wary of small motions or shifts in eyes.

"More demon assassins sent after our princess?" a gruff old man growled as he appeared from behind the men. According to his elegant dress and jewel-adorned fingers, the elderly gentleman was a mighty ruler with much power. With speedy movements, a few soldiers parted, allowing the lord through. "Gah, when will these demons learn their lesson? Ah, well, it does not matter. Have these two executed like all the others."

"Executed?" Yusuke and Kurama yelped in surprise as the swords and lances neared their vital points. The Spirit Detectives' misfortune had taken a small fall to now a deadly nosedive. Although the soldiers and guards were only human, there were too many present and too many near for Kurama and Yusuke to battle and possibly survive. The future looked very bleak.

"Wait! Please, everyone, lower your weapons."

The gruff old man and the many soldiers (doing as commanded) turned around on their heels and behind them and a silk screen sat a beautiful young woman draped in various silk kimonos. The lady sat within the manor on top of many pillows, making her throne. Majesty was the woman's company. "Otou-sama, please do not kill them. They are no threat to you or I."

"But Hime-sama, they are demons and--"

Even with his acute thieving eyes, Kurama could not make out specific features from the female human, but he was quite sure he had heard her voice in his past. Kurama's problem was he could not remember which woman. The veiled princess turned and smiled kindly at the demons on the grounds below. "They are our friends, Otou-sama, and should be treated as such. They shall bring us no harm; I can see it in their eyes."

-


	5. Chapter 4: Reflection I

-

**AN:** I am glad that many people (through their reviews) are piecing together my story; in fact, I am quite pleased that three reviewers have made correct guesses. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Your comments and criticisms make me the writer I am.

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: JD-sama, Kudachi-san, Scene-sensei, and Miyako-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 4: Reflection I

Thunk. Thunk.

Bowing humbly with his helmet beating against the wooden floor, Lord Taka eagerly apologized, "I am so sorry, Yukina-sama, for earlier. The incident was entirely my fault. Please, forgive me."

"It is all right," Yukina smiled kindly, who was now dressed in layers of various kimonos. A sweat drop went down her face. "It can't have possibly been your fault, Taka-sama. You were not aware of what we were." She and the young human lord were presently alone in a spacious room, a room that had been now designated to Yukina for her use.

"But I--"

"You are not to blame, Taka-sama," the young lady assured warmly, bowing gratefully to the lord in return. "Besides, no harm was done to us. We were only startled by the demon barrier you had around your estate. I'm only sorry that Hiei-san burned away your spells and that you'll have to retrieve new ones."

"But your kimono was ruined," Taka sighed in regret and shame. His armor clanked with his slightest movement; even upon his return, the young man had not changed from his battle costume. Thus, his features were still masked by shadows. "I just hope you shall accept these garments with sincerest apologies, Yukina-sama."

Sitting comfortably on a down pillow, Yukina blushed while shifting somewhat uneasily in her new clothing, all gifts from Lord Taka. Upon their arrival to Lord Taka's estate, Hiei and Yukina (the only demons in a twenty-mile radius) had been attacked by the manor's protective barrier. The two siblings were not hurt; however, their horse threw them off, sullying and tearing their clothing. The young lord completely unaware two of his new guests were demons, hastily ushered Hiei and Yukina into the palace and had them treated. Within the human home, Yukina was treated like royalty.

"You have done more than enough for me, Taka-sama. In fact, you have done more than I deserve. I just wish I can repay you for all of this kindness."

"Your forgiveness is enough, Yukina-sama," Taka replied with gratitude. "Well, I shall take my leave now. Hiei-sama and Kazuma-sama should now be dressed and refreshed; they shall more likely join you shortly. I shall return later and see if you need anything else, Yukina-sama."

Blushing and bowing politely, Yukina murmured, "Thank you, Taka-sama."

Moments later, all four people collected together in Yukina's new room and discussed the business to be done and managed. Like Lord Taka had mentioned earlier, Hiei and Kazuma were given new clothing as well. Not far from his usual dress, Hiei presented black silk in ninja fashion; the fire demon fit his name well ("flying shadow"). Young Kuwabara was dressed similar to Taka and wore a lord's kimono and robes.

And after going so long without seeing their new employer's face, Taka's appearance was finally revealed. Correct to what the group had earlier perceived, Kinomoto Taka was a handsome, slightly tanned young man no older than twenty-five. With long sable hair tied neatly into a knot atop his head, Lord Taka gazed at his allies through stormy cerulean eyes and a gentle smile.

'I've seen his face before,' Yukina thought in surprise. 'But where?'

"So, exactly who are we fighting that you need our help?" Kazuma pondered as he settled with a seat between Hiei and Taka. Originally he had wanted to sit beside Yukina; however, Taka had taken his customary seat, and Hiei had beaten the human to the second place.

"My clan is presently at war against the Demon Army, an army rumored to be led by powerful and skilled hellish generals," the young lord informed gravely. "And now I am afraid those rumors are quite true. Many armies and clans have already fallen prey to this demonic army."

"And exactly why did you make enemies with such a powerful party?" Hiei questioned with a raised brow. "Not to be obvious, but you seem like a smart human who would know better."

"Hiei-san," Yukina semi-scolded, a little embarrassed by Hiei's comment. Surely the fire demon could show a little more courtesy to their host, especially with everything he had already done for them.

"We had no choice," Lord Taka sighed, leaning his cheek on his hand. He apparently took no offense from the black apparition. "My clan is sworn with duty and honor to aid the Hanagami Clan, which the Demon Army originally declared war against. But it would not have mattered either way. It is not only with duty I help the Hanagami but with love and sympathy as well."

"Love and sympathy?" Maybe it was an assumption, but Yukina sensed deeper emotions within Taka's words.

"The Demon Army desperately desires to assassinate the Hangami princess, and she is a very dear friend to me."

A confused expression crossed Kazuma's face, which did not surprise Hiei at all. But to clear his confusion, the carrot-top asked, "The princess? Why the princess? And what will happen if they succeed?"

"If legends and history are correct, terrible events shall occur if the Demon Army succeed in their quest," Lord Taka glowered darkly at the thought. "In fact, I believe the Demon Army does not wish to assassinate the Hanagami princess as Lord Hanagami fears but instead to kidnap her and use her instead."

Yukina did not know why, but the news disturbed her more deeply than expected. Perhaps it was because Taka's words reminded the ice maiden of her past experiences in evil hands. She shuddered in memory. "Use her? For what?"

When Taka turned to face Yukina, the young woman hid a small gasp at the intense remorse but strong resolve in those storming sapphire pools. The answer then was quite obvious, but the young master continued anyway, determined not to allow it. "To rule the world."

-


	6. Chapter 5: Reflection II

-

**AN:** Everyone has given me wonderful responses as of late, and I greatly appreciate it. By Callispi-sensei's wise advice, I will not rush romance (I've tried very had not to). Heh, but if any readers sense or feel I am doing injustice to the romance, please feel free to criticize and advise in reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: JD-sama, Kudachi-san, Vixen-sama, and Callispi-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 5: Reflection II

Poke. Poke.

"Stop it," Yusuke snapped in his sleep, turning over on the cool damp ground to avoid the annoyance. "Get me later in five."

Poke. Poke.

A frustrated hand with an agitated groan swatted the object away. "I said stop it, damn it."

Poke.

"Damn it! Would you stop--"

SLAP!

Waking from his own rest on the prison ground, a somewhat disheveled fair lad advised tiredly, "Yusuke, please quit arguing with the guards. You're only going to get us into more trouble. It's bad enough we're in a prison cell, which happens not to be demon friendly." Golden eyes frowned as the fox demon wanted more rest; however, the guards peering into the cell made him feel quite uncomfortable.

Uttering foul and various profane words beneath his breath, Urameshi gingerly massaged his backside, which had been fiercely struck by a wooden paddle. The young Detective glared at the soldiers and their enormous stick, while as Kurama immediately grew alert when one of the guards opened and entered the cell.

"Get up, demons," the armored officer ordered, motioning the prisoners to get onto their feet. "Hime-sama has requested your presence. Feh, lucky demons: first Hime-sama saves their lives, and now she wants to privately speak with them. Some people just have all the luck." Uneasily rising from their small prison, Yusuke and Kurama acquiescently followed the guards from the dismal dungeons.

Being reintroduced to sunlight after a week, it took a moment before the Detectives adjusted to outside; but they appreciated the chance to breathe fresh air. Yusuke could feel Spirit Energy returning to him while the thief enjoyed the brief sense of freedom. While they were led down the brisk open hallways towards the princess' wing, the S-class demon muttered quietly, "What do you think the girl wants with us?"

"I'm not sure myself," Kurama sighed, as he was somewhat disappointed that he did not have answers to his own questions. His acute demonic senses worked overtime trying to find something of use. "But we must be on guard, Yusuke. The fact the princess spared demons like ourselves is something to be wary of, especially since this princess is already in danger."

'There are ulterior motives. Always are there ulterior motives.'

Nodding in agreement, Yusuke continued softly, "And why do you think she was hiding behind that screen? Do you think something was wrong with her?"

"Probably to disallow her grace to fall upon unworthy subjects," Kurama said in dejection. He was used to such treatment in the Demon World. "Such as ourselves."

"Enough talking," a soldier from behind gruffly shoved, earning a death glare from the two boys: eyes of killers. The human thought better than to do it again or lose his life.

When the young men finally reached the princess' chambers, the many guards abruptly halted and stiffly slid open the doors for the demons to enter. Without much choice, Yusuke and Kurama tentatively entered the princess' spacious room, the doors roughly sliding shut behind them. Shrugging their shoulders and turning to face the front, the Spirit Detectives were surprised by whom they saw. "Botan?!"

"You know my name?" the female figure gasped, rising from her pillow-thrown and walking towards the strangers. Although the woman dressed far more elegantly than Botan ever had, there was no mistaking the familiar sky blue locks or the bright candy colored eyes. The strangers voice was even identical to the ferry girl's, as were her movements. Kurama and Yusuke were utterly stunned.

"How did you get here?" Urameshi hastily demanded, grabbing the princess' arms in worry. "When did you get here?"

"Were you pulled through the portal as well, Botan-chan?" Kurama wondered, following Yusuke's actions. At the thought, Kurama felt guilty for he probably was the reason Botan had fallen through the dimensional rift. Endless waves of shame poured onto the fox's shoulders.

'How could I have done such an awful thing?'

"The portal? Of what do you speak?" the confused princess inquired, tugging slightly against her holders. Fear and confusion was etched all over her gentle face; and one could not blame her. Here were two extremely powerful demons which both had power grips onto the maiden's bruising arms, diminishing her miniscule chance of ever escaping (if the need came).

About then, another woman entered the room from a different doorway the Detectives had used. A look of panic was on the stranger's face. "Please release Botan-hime! You are only frightening and hurting her. Botan-hime is not the same woman you believe her to be. She is, in fact, someone else entirely."

Although the other woman was dressed in unfamiliar clothing, Yusuke looked up and found tears in his chestnut eyes at the memorable sight. His heart nearly overwhelmed him. "Keiko!"

At the sound of her name, the maiden gazed upward in response. "Oh my--Yusuke! You're here--I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared--Oh--Yusuke!" The two quickly ran to each other and embraced, earning tears and smiles from everyone. And of course, when the couple realized the princess and Kurama were intently watching, they quickly disentangled themselves from one another.

"Well," Urameshi blushed sheepishly, giving the brunette girl a side glance, "I'm glad that you're okay, Keiko. I was a little worried that the demons still had you captive; but you're here, so that's okay."

Blushing just as much as Yusuke, Keiko muttered, "I'm just glad you found me, Yusuke. For a while, I thought no one would find me. I'm glad you're here." The room grew uneasily silent afterwards, and everyone could not help but feel a little awkward.

"So, he is the young man you often spoke of, Keiko-san," Princess Botan grinned happily, finally breaking the silence. The lady of royalty motioned for everyone to take a seat as she took her own. "I did not know your sweet heart was a demon as well."

"Well, I feared for my life and his when you told me of your assassins, Botan-hime," Keiko bowed, blushing at the name the princess gave Yusuke. "I'm sorry that I did not tell you this. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was just--"

"It is all right, Keiko-san. There was no harm in it," the feudal era princess smiled warmly. There was no trace of anger in her bright expression. "I guess we are all fortunate that these young men were spared from Father's judgment when they were. So all went well and is well. But now, much more must be explained with your friends' arrivals, Keiko-san."

"Yes, Botan-hime."

"But first things first: how did you get here, Keiko?" the concerned boyfriend wondered, placing a possessive hand over the girl's.

"Well, when I was first kidnapped," Keiko slowly began, blushing at Yusuke's intense stare, "that demon brought me here; and that was a few months ago. As soon as we arrived here, Botan-hime and her clan spotted us. Thinking that it was kidnapping me (which was right), they attacked the demon and rescued me. I don't know what happened to that demon, but he just disappeared. After that, Botan-hime took me back to the manor, and I've been here ever since." The young lady sighed at her circumstances and her amazing luck; without it, Keiko did not even want to think what her present fate would be.

Digesting the young lady's story, important facts began playing through Kurama's sharp memory; and then he remembered other victims similar to Keiko. "Have you seen Shizuru-san or Yukina-san anywhere around here? They were kidnapped right after you, Keiko-san, and possibly suffer your same fate."

'And Kuwabara-kun and Hiei would not be very pleased.' The chaos that would ensue made Kurama mentally flinch. 'Not pleased at all.'

"Shizuru-san and Yukina-chan?" The human girl shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Kurama-san. No, I haven't seen them. I haven't seen anyone from our era until you two arrived."

Yusuke and Kurama both raised a brow. "Our era?"

"Haven't you guys noticed?" Keiko demanded with a sigh, waving a hand all around the old-fashioned room. "I mean just look all around you; it's obvious. We're in the Sengoku Jidai, the feudal era of Japan."

"So we're not in a different dimension? Just in a different time period?" Scratching his head in a thoughtful manner, Yusuke shrugged at the new information. "That explains a few things. Well, I guess that's better than being in some alternate world. At least we sort of know what to expect now."

"That is interesting news," Kurama muttered thoughtfully, stroking his slender chin pensively. His white ears twittered side to side anxiously. "So this is also the extent of the fugitives' powers. Such power they possess, to be able to travel through time."

'But why would the criminals travel back in time?' the fox demon questioned himself. 'What is it about this time that makes it so important to them? And why would they be in the Human World? Why did they bring Keiko-san here?'

"So exactly how did you know we were from the future and not some demon assassins?" Yusuke pondered, returning his attention to the princess. He fought back the urge to say her name, feeling awkward about another "Botan."

Grinning with extraordinary grace, Princess Botan answered happily, "Yusuke-san, you name was? Your clothing style was similar to what Keiko-san wore when she first appeared. Also, I could sense through both of your Demon Auras that there was a great deal amount of Spirit Energy, something ordinary demons do not possess or any demons, for that matter."

"So you sensed our humanity within," the thieving apparition shortly explained.

"No," the young princess shook her elegantly adorned head. Three pairs of eyes grew wide at the thought of Kurama being wrong. At the sight, the princess merrily giggled, "I just knew inside that you were someone special, someone who would change my life forever."

-


	7. Chapter 6: False Image

-

**AN:** Thank you everyone for your wondrous reviews. I hope that you keep reviewing and giving critical/useful advice. If you would like to see my responses to your reviews, please visit .

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: Anime-sensei, Kudachi-san, Cricket-chan, and Callispi-sensei.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 6: False Image

Several weeks had passed since Lord Taka had discovered and hired the Spirit Detectives for their services; and yet no attack from the Demon Army came. The days were as calm as the gentle breezes that blew through the warlord's extravagant gardens. Because of this great calm, the carrot-top human began to suspect Lord Taka's claim on a demonic war; the wiser fire apparition, however, knew the greatest calm came before the greatest storm.

Just as wise as Hiei, Taka took advantage of the peaceful times and took it upon himself to learn more about his new mercenaries. The warlord even hoped that he would become great friends with these mysterious people apparently from another world. He was, after all, to trust them with his life on the battlefield.

And so, it became Taka and Yukina's ritual (Hiei and Kazuma's manly pride made them refuse Taka's offer) to sit with one another for an hour a day and speak about various things while drinking tea. The lord and maiden would relax in the garden or a spacious sitting room and learn about one another; and this day was no different.

Yukina, wearing a navy kimono with a golden obi, sat politely on her knees with a warm teacup in her slender hands. She watched with admiration as Taka elegantly drank his own tea without falter in his movements. Although his actions were fluid and precise, Lord Taka still held a certain kindness about him. He was, in many ways, like Hiei.

'Where have I seen him before?' the ice apparition wondered in puzzlement. 'I know I have seen him somewhere, but I'm quite sure I've never met him as well.' Her lips slightly pouted. 'Or am I just confusing Taka-sama for someone else?'

Replacing his cup on the table, an eager young lord continued his inquiry. "So a few years ago, you left your homeland in search for your lost twin brother?"

Returning from her thoughts, the ice maiden nodded amiably. "Yes, and I have been searching for him ever since. The journey has been quite difficult at times, but thanks to it, I have many friends now. And I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world."

"I guess Hiei-sama and Kazuma-sama, are in ways, your brother in which you seek."

"Yes," the young woman replied, smiling. Her crimson eyes glittered and lit her pale face with a warm glow. Never in her mind had she thought that way. "Yes, I guess they are like my brothers."

"But I hope you do find your real brother one day, Yukina-sama," Taka whispered shyly, fiddling nervously with his robes. No longer was the young man a poised warlord; instead, he resembled a blushing schoolboy. "Someone as wonderfully kind as yourself should be allowed that joy the very least."

"Just as I hope that the Hanagami princess is kept safe, for your sake," Yukina responded kindly. "I would hate to see you sad for your dear friend, Taka-sama. And it would be tragic if you lost your friend as well."

"Oh, thank you for your concern," Taka mumbled, twisting his features to a faraway look.

When the lord silenced and no more words were spoken, the lovely ice maiden began to worry. She sensed confusion and turmoil beneath Taka's stern cerulean pools. "What is the matter? Is something wrong, Taka-sama?"

The young man, jumping a little, kindly waved away Yukina's concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. It is nothing, Yukina-sama. Nothing for you to be troubled about."

"But you're very troubled, Taka-sama. Why so?"

Taka sighed, "It is just--"

"Yes?"

The young warrior abruptly burst into childish tears, which somewhat if not greatly surprised Yukina. "I have been in love with Botan-hime for as long as I could remember, Yukina-sama. And years ago, when I learned that I was going to marry her, I became the happiest man on earth; but just two years back, Botan-hime wanted me to cancel our engagement because she said she would fall in love with someone else. And I just did not have it in my heart to refuse Botan-hime. So, I agreed."

"Botan-hime?" Yukina gasped, covering her mouth with a kimono-cloaked hand. Ruby eyes growling large in surprise, frantic and jumbled thoughts raced through the lady's mind. 'Is he talking about Botan-chan? Could she be the same Botan-chan?'

"Have you met her, Yukina-sama?" Taka asked curiously. "You sound quite familiar with Botan-hime."

"No, it is just--I have a friend back home who has that exact name. But then again, I guess 'Botan' is quite a popular name." A smile lit the girl's features. "After all, it is a beautiful name, and peonies are quite beautiful flowers."

"Yes, they are," the lord agreed fondly.

"Oh, Taka-sama, but you were engaged?" Yukina blushed, giving her new friend a sheepish smile. The ice maiden's usual white skin glowed with a rosy hue. "Well, I would figure just as much. A young lord such as yourself should be engaged or have flocks of women wishing to be your bride."

"Alas," Taka sighed in hopelessness, resting his head in his broad hands. "The one woman I loved in the world refused to betray me and cancelled our marriage."

Yukina pitied her friend and his woes, but she wondered why a man like him would be refused, especially if the two sovereigns had been lifelong friends. "Did she not love you as you loved her, Taka-sama?"

"No, Botan-hime loved me; and it was because of that love she did not want to hurt me," the young lord explained, a small sad smile lighting his youthful face. He gazed outside as if to remind him of something. "It was actually in this garden where she confessed her heart. She knew that someone else would enter her life, and she, without a choice, would fall in love with that other man. She did not want to betray me in that future, so she refused our marriage."

"But you were hurt," Yukina added, sympathy radiating from her eyes. She wanted to touch Lord Taka, but Yukina did not know if it was proper or if he would take to it; instead, she looked on and prayed.

Nodding his ebony head, Taka informed, "Yes, I was hurt, Yukina-sama. But I deeply respect Botan-hime for what she did and her consideration."

The lady smiled, seeing Taka was not depressed. "And now you protect her as friends, or as a brother would his sister."

"Yes, and with much honor."

"You're a very kind man, Taka-sama," Yukina grinned. "A kind man with a gentle soul." While replacing her elegant hands neatly on her lap, a horrible scar from her past days glared at Yukina through her kimono sleeves. A sudden flashback struck the ice demon's mind.

'I have a little sister about your age--'

Yukina gasped as the far-off voice echoed through her mind.

'It's wrong, what they're doing to you.'

'They're monsters, torturing you just to get rich.'

'Why don't you run away?'

'I'm going to help you escape!'

'Why am I remembering that?' the ice apparition thought, tears threatening her eyes. Placing her hands over her flushed cheeks, she inconspicuously wiped away her forming tears. Her breath quickening, the young woman fought against her raging emotions and tried to regain control. 'Why am I remembering him right now?'

"Well, I am sort of selfish as well, Yukina-sama," Taka blushed, giving the girl a sheepish grin. He scratched his chin apprehensively, somewhat embarrassed of his character fault.

Pushing back her earlier felt memories and pain, Yukina could not help but to blink in surprise. "You, Taka-sama? Selfish? How so?"

Taka laughed uneasily as he shifted his eyes away from the lady; he did not want her to see his soul. "Ah, well, it is a little embarrassing to admit, but--In exchange for canceling our wedding, Botan-hime promised me that I would meet a woman far better suited for me."

"Have you met her yet, Taka-sama?" Yukina wondered with innocent curiosity.

Reddening slightly, Lord Taka rose to his feet and made ready to continue his work. The conversation had taken an awkward turn for him, and the feudal lord was not yet ready to confess his feelings. "I--I think I am getting there, Yukina-sama."

A thudding of war drums then boomed in the background, and Taka's eyes grew wide as he recognized the rhythm that played. It was a rhythm of war.

"Yukina-sama, stay within the manor," Taka warned gravely, holding Yukina's hands in his own as if in agreement. "With the various spiritual wards that surround the manor, you shall be much safer here than anywhere else. Also, Hiei-sama and Kazuma-sama are protecting the manor; so please stay here, Yukina-sama." And with that, the warlord left the maiden's room and marched towards the battle with all of his other warriors.

"Please be safe," Yukina whispered as she watched Taka leave.

Kazuma and Hiei, positioned outside at their watch posts, were already alert to the danger. Searching all around their station atop the protecting walls, the two Detectives were trying to figure out their new situation. "What's going on now?" Kazuma demanded as various horns and drums sounded loudly.

"We're being attacked," Hiei briefly informed the human as he disappeared over the palace walls.

The human Detective promptly followed the demon one over the wall, only to be stunned at the horrific sight before him. Hordes of demons, dressed in traditional Japanese armor and armed with swords and lances, leaped and pounced upon poor defenseless humans; not even women or children were spared. The Demon Army was truly made of monsters, and they made Kazuma's blood boil.

"Hiei-sama! Kazuma-sama!" Lord Taka yelled out urgently as he joined the two warriors and many other soldiers on the battlefield. "The demons' generals are located on top of the hill yonder. My men and I are going to lead the remaining villagers to the manor for safety. Shall the two of your pursue the Demon Generals and end this bloodshed?"

'And save these innocent people?'

Nodding quickly in comprehension, Hiei disappeared from sight. A black shadow sped across the bloody field, a trail of dead demons in its wake. Kazuma followed the speedy apparition as best he could; but even that put the lad far behind. As soon as the Spirit Detectives came close to the hill, they saw two fierce figures mounted on demonically proud stallions. A blood-red sunset glowered like dying embers behind the hellish figures.

When Hiei and Kazuma caught sight of the Demon Army's commanding officers, they felt a blow to their minds. Never in their lives were they prepared for this.

"It's Sakyou!" Hiei exclaimed in surprise when he recognized the general as the same man from the Dark Tournament months before. Grim memories clouded Hiei's mind as he remembered the gory time he and the others faced while battling for their lives and the world's. The fire demon was in a murderous mood now.

"It's 'nee-san!" Kazuma gasped when he saw his older Shizuru riding proudly beside Sakyou as the second general and the Demon Army's commanding officer. The carrot-top felt a stab of betrayal, but his subconscious knew better that his sister would never willingly do something as horrible as mass murder.

"Utterly destroy them!" Shizuru yelled out authoritatively to the army below her, her executive officers repeating her orders to their underlings. The young woman looked fierce in her dark, demonic armor; her eyes were empty and cold; her sinister human aura sent prickles down people's spines. "Take no prisoners. Leave not one human alive. We must annihilate our enemies and break through these petty human defenses!"

"Not as petty as you think!" Hiei snapped harshly as he raced through the air and cut the legs of the horse below. The accursed woman reacted instantly, giving Hiei only a fraction of a second to safely twist away as Shizuru's sword mercilessly grazed his left shoulder. Strands of black and white hair fluttered away in the hot wind.

"Shizuru-sama! Are you all right?" the Sakyou look-alike questioned in worry as he dismounted his horse. The young man helped his commander onto her feet and stood in front of her protectively with his sword out. No one was going to harm his Lady Shizuru.

"Hiei, what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't kill her!" Kazuma growled in panic, finally catching up to his fellow swordsman. Although he had been far behind the fire demon, Kazuma had seen everything that had taken place; and he was obviously displeased.

"She's the leader of these demons, moron," Hiei bit back, ready to strike again. "If we stop her, we stop the mindless idiots following her."

The little brother could not bite back his growl. "So stop her, Hiei! Don't kill her, damn it!"

"Gr, human idiot!"

Right then, two mysterious strangers, covered with endless folds of black cloth, appeared out of nowhere before the Demon Army officers. Hiei and Kazuma shivered at the flux of Demon energy that came and went, the power enormous. "General, why have you not destroyed the human nuisance yet?" one of the cloaked figures demanded, standing over Shizuru.

"I was getting to it, sir," Shizuru bowed submissively, her intricately adorned helmet shadowing her darkened eyes. "Forgive me. We shall break through their defenses soon. The Kinomoto Clan soon shall no longer be a nuisance to you."

"Excellent."

"Look, Brother," the other arcane character pointed. "Those are two of the Spirit Detectives from the future."

Hiei and Kazuma involuntarily flinched. "The future?"

"So, you brought as back to the past," Hiei sniffed annoyingly, raising his katana in position. "The past within the Human World. How pathetic."

Lowering their hoods, the ex-convict apparitions arched curious brows at the fire demon's skepticism. "Pathetic you say, Hiei?"

"Puh. It is," Hiei spat, utterly annoyed. The fugitives' energies were fashioned in such a way they nagged at the back of Hiei's mind, like a headache that would not die away. "You plan to conquer the Human World in a time where demons still exist here and where humans know of and fear demons."

A demon cackled, "How mistaken you are."

"What?" the two Spirit Detectives demanded in alarm.

"Yes, we do wish to conquer the Human World, but not with brute strength and superstition alone," one of the runaways explained. The Spirit Detectives could not tell the other one apart because both of them were equally disfigured and not a bit aesthetically pleasing. "Once we acquire the Hanagami princess, all we will have to do is to utter a single word, and everything will be under our control."

"Come, General," the other unsightly demon snickered, helping Shizuru and Sakyou to their feet. "Let us retreat and attack another day." And with a wave of their hands, a portal appeared; and just as quickly, Shizuru, Sakyou, and the demon fugitives disappeared.

Kazuma had failed to rescue his sister once more.

"Damn it!"

-


	8. Chapter 7: Falling Through

-

**AN:** Thank you everyone that reviewed. I am learning a LOT with every criticism I receive. Please continue teaching me more. If you would like to see my responses to your reviews, please visit my ReiJungJhang Xanga site.

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: JD-sama, Roses-sensei, Callispi-sensei, and Kudachi-san.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 7: Falling Through

"Kurama, we've been here for weeks now," a demonic Yusuke grumbled, leaning leisurely against a wooden post. He and Kurama stood outside staring into the palace's central garden.

"You can't complain. Keiko-san has been here for months, Yusuke," Youko Kurama calmly reminded, flicking his tail with sparse agitation. He felt like he was training one of his novice underlings back in days of thievery. "If she can bear staying here this long, I think you can tolerate our stay in the feudal era just for a little longer."

And while the fox spoke, he and Yusuke carefully watched Keiko attending to Princess Botan in the garden. The two Spirit Detectives could not get their eyes off the maidens for two reasons: they were hired to be bodyguards and they had "benefits."

The Spirit Detectives had discovered shortly after their discussion with Princess Botan, their Demon Energy was limitless in the past; therefore, there was no known way to revert them to their human forms: something Kurama and Yusuke did not mind, as they were more powerful as apparitions. Brushing back his normal length of hair (which Kurama and Keiko had promptly cut), Yusuke muttered quietly, "Kurama, that's not what I mean."

Glancing at Urameshi from the side of his eye and turning an ear, Kurama asked, "Then what do you mean, Yusuke?"

"Shouldn't we be trying to find the others right now?" the tattooed lad suggested, stressing a waving hand in the air. "Like what about Kuwabara, Shizuru, Hiei, and Yukina? We should be trying to find the others and see if they got stranded here too."

'We should see if we're not alone.'

"Well, three out of four have already been located," came an impassive reply, the fox never wavering his attention from Princess Botan. "I'm surprised you haven't found out already."

"Really?"

"A few messengers came in yesterday with news about our companions. Hiei, Kuwabara-kun, and Yukina-san are residing with a close friend of Botan-hime's right now. In fact, about the time we found Keiko-san is about the time Hiei and the others unknowingly joined forces with Botan-hime's allies," the Kurama informed casually. "They've promised to help this Taka-sama to defeat the Demon Army, which happens to be the force trying to assassinate Botan-hime."

'And they'll deeply regret for even trying to harm a hair on her head,' the animalistic apparition growled, his mouth nearly forming a snarl; but he caught himself before then. Confusion from his sudden action crawled through Kurama's mind. 'When have I been this possessive? And why over Botan-hime? She isn't even mine to--'

He did not dare finish his thought.

"Wow, that was really quick," Yusuke whistled, placing his arms behind his head. He had not noticed Kurama's sudden change or slight snarl. "This is a small world. At least we know that they're safe."

"Yes, they're safe, but I am quite sure," Kurama added darkly, his attention shifting, "Shizuru-san is captive in this time era as well. After all, if Keiko-san's kidnapper brought her here, he most likely brought Shizuru-san into the feudal era as well."

'They must have been after Botan-chan in the present as well.'

"It's too bad that the communicator doesn't work," Urameshi sighed, taking out the small compact from his pocket (the estate had offered Yusuke new clothing, but he had bluntly refused). Flipping open the device, the only thing the young delinquent saw was a scrambled screen. "Damn it, if only this thing worked. Then we could at least contact Koenma and have him help us."

A slight frown on his face, Kurama coolly responded, "Even if the communicator did work, Yusuke, I don't think it would be a good idea to contact Koenma-sama while we are in this time period."

"Huh? Why not?"

"The Spirit World's time flow is very much different than the Human World's, Yusuke. This is one reason why people in the Spirit seem to live so long," the fair-haired man informed placidly. "By making contact with us, who are presently stretches in the Human World's time flow, the Spirit World and Human World could become stuck in a paradox."

Yusuke frowned. "I don't get it."

"Pretend this is our time flow," Kurama said, stretching out a piece of cloth. "And this," he said, taking another piece of cloth, "is the Spirit World. They align almost perfectly, but you see the slight difference in between their flows."

"Okay," Yusuke nodded.

"Now, this is our group in the past." Kurama stretched the "Human World" sash and had the "present" overlap the "past". "And if we were to use the communicator and have contact with Koenma-sama," he said, twisting the "past" and "present" together and wrapping the "Human World" around the "Spirit World". "We would make a connection with the present Spirit World and the past Human World; and that result has three possibilities."

Kurama showed his model to Yusuke, where the "Spirit World" had both ends tied to the "Human World" past and left the "present" dangling. "Or we can create a paradox like this," Kurama said, showing Yusuke a continuous eight-figure between the two cloths. "Or even worse, we could possibly destroy our very existence or possibly the Human World's existence."

"Are you serious?!"

"As you now realize, Yusuke," the Kurama muttered, "we are in a very delicate situation." His voice slowly faded to silence as a single person captured all thought. Nothing else mattered to Kurama while someone remained in his sight. Botan playing joyously in the garden, Kurama continued protectively watching the princess from afar.

"Keiko-san, you must be tired for today," the Botan smiled, her face radiating with a certain glow. The contagious radiance was familiar to Yukimura, but she could not pinpoint where she had seen it before.

"Oh, no, not at all," Keiko blushed. "I'm quite fine, Botan-hime."

"Keiko-san, you are tired," Botan urged with her majestic grace. She placed a firm hand on Keiko's wrist, halting her in her actions. "And you must not overwork yourself. You should take the rest of the day off and spend it with Yusuke-san. I am sure he is lonely without your company."

Keiko began arguing. "But Botan-hime--"

"Keiko-san, I am not requesting from you; this is a command." A knowing look was in the princess' amethyst eyes, an expression full of mischief and bubbly anticipation. And Keiko then recognized where she had seen that face before.

It was Botan's look.

"Yes, Botan-hime." With a grateful bow, Keiko left the princess' presence and went to find Yusuke. As the search did not take long, the couple quickly scampered off to have some seclusion and peace. Yusuke waved thankfully to Princess Botan.

"Please, do not be intimidated by me, Kurama-san," Botan called, turning to see the animalistic apparition alone behind her. "Please come here into the sunlight and let us get to know one another."

Uneasily stepping out of the shadows, the Kurama cautiously questioned, "Are you sure you won't be needing Keiko-san for the rest of the day?"

Botan grinned a bright smile, a smile that even warmed the sun. Tender and unfamiliar emotions fluttered their way into the Kurama's heart, and the human inside him wished they would never leave. "Yes, I am quite sure, Kurama-san," Botan replied with a laugh.

"And how are you so sure, Botan-hime?"

Shooting her guest with another dazzling grin, the princess placed her hand on her chin and giggled perceptively, "I will be too busy getting to know you."

"Good point," Kurama chuckled, finally joining the princess in the sunlight. His suspicion (if there had been any) was gone with the wind. Botan sat beneath a tree within the garden; and although fragments of shade filtered through the tree's branches, Princess Botan's place was cheerier than Kurama's former location. The demonic thief noticed his heart growing lighter suddenly, like how it did when he was in Her presence at home. How was Botan doing back in their time? Was she safe?

'Is her existence being altered by this encounter?'

When he returned his attention to the princess, Kurama realized he never really looked at Princess Botan until now. He quickly made comparisons between the past Botan and the present Botan, unable to decide which was fairer. They were mirror images.

'But are they mirrored people?'

"Mm, over these last few weeks, Kurama-san, I've noticed that you are quite aware of our customs and rules. Even Keiko-san, who said she studied our era, was a little unfamiliar to our lifestyle when she first arrived. How is it you come from the future but know so much of the past?" Botan questioned curiously like a child. She gazed at Kurama with innocuous amethyst eyes as she spoke. "Are you that old of a demon?"

At the suggestion, Kurama felt his feathers (or really his fur) ruffled. His pride, as much as he did not want to admit, was flustered by Botan's innocent inquiry. "And what is it you're trying to say to me, Botan-hime?" the fox muttered with a twitch in his brow.

Botan giggled, blushing a little from Kurama's haughty retort. She felt like she had just teased a young boy of five. "I really meant nothing by it. I was just curious because you just look so young and beautiful, Kurama-san. It is very much hard to believe you are centuries older than that of your friend."

"Well, it is quite possible," the fox demon sniffed, feeling a little offended being called old (although he was; he was far older than Genkai and Hiei put together). He crossed his arms in mock anger, not really angry with Botan; but he was a bit upset.

With a gentle voice and concerned eyes, the blue haired maiden quietly said, "I did not mean to insult you, Kurama-san."

"Well, you managed it." He jerked his dazzling head to the side, expressing his frustration with his hostess and her insinuation about his old age. Of course, the foxy lad was only teasing the princess.

"I am sorry," Botan quietly apologized. She sighed at her misfortune and comprised her graceful posture; she now looked like an average high school teenager (stressed out and broken from homework and evil exams). Her personality now was more familiar to the Detective. "I am sorry if I offended you, Kurama-san. I truly am. Sometimes I just forget my place and go too far."

"Ah." Turning around and seeing Botan's weary atmosphere, Kurama realized it was he who had gone too far. White fox ears somewhat drooped in guilt. "No, Botan-hime, it is not your fault. I'm sorry, I'm not really angry. It is just sometimes--sometimes my demonic side gets the better of me; and he has the tendency to be teasing and a little vain."

'Says the boy that looks like a girl.'

'Hush you.'

By the look on Botan's face, it was apparent Kurama had already been forgiven; and by the look in her smiling eyes, Kurama knew it would take a lot for Princess Botan to ever hate him. "Vain, eh? How about if we move on to something else then?" the princess suggested with a small giggle.

Kurama nodded with easy agreement.

"Oh, Kurama-san," Botan smiled, "Keiko-san has told me you have a human form, but in your former life you were a demon, the state which you are in now. Could you explain to me what you did in your past life?"

'But you already know.'

For some reason, Kurama felt embarrassed telling Botan who and what he had been in his days of Youko Kurama. Then again, he also felt some sense of relief. "I was a thief, the best thief in all the Demon World. I have never been matched with my skill; and even today no demon thief is as famous as I."

'I don't care about that anymore.'

"Impressive," the princess giggled, clapping her hands merrily. "It sounds like you achieved quiet a lot in your past life, Kurama-san. So do you plan to achieve more now that you have another life?"

'I want to know more about you.'

Fishing himself from his thoughts, Kurama smoothly replied, "I don't know if there is anything more I can accomplish, Botan-hime."

"Is that true, Kurama-san?" The young lady placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin, a pondering expression on her cheery face. To Kurama, she was a doll, a perfect and innocent figurine of femininity. "Do you have nothing more to gain or learn in life?'

'I have yet to conquer love.'

A blush spread across the demon's face, his own realization flustering him. And when Kurama gazed at Botan, a thousand notions bombarded his imagination. Desperately he shooed away the darker thoughts he associated with love; they were obviously Youko Kurama's memories and subtle suggestions. The human inside was greatly appalled but slightly intrigued.

"Kurama-san, do you have a lover back in your time?" Botan abruptly inquired.

Kurama, knocked away from his thinking, fought back the urge to blush further. But then again, he was too shocked by the princess' impeccable insight. Could she possibly be reading his mind? "Ah, why is it you ask?"

"Well," Botan laughed as she admired a pale pink flower. "I would like to know what she is like. I want to see how women in your time behave or tend to like, what kind of new freedom women have in your era."

"Then what of Keiko-san? Couldn't you have asked her?"

"Keiko-san is too polite and humble to say anything about herself," the young lady sighed, somewhat rolling her candy eyes: of course, in good humor. "She is not one to point out her greater attributes and casually speak of them."

Kurama could not argue, for that was true about Yukimura: she was a very humble girl, and she did not have a problem humbling her boyfriend. And naturally, no one minded that either. "Then I guess you will be disappointed to hear, Botan-hime, that I have no lover."

"Oh, no one at all?" Sky brows rose at such a thought. "I do not believe you, Kurama-san. Someone such as yourself is sure to have a loved one waiting for you. There has to be someone within your heart."

With that comment, the luminous thief admitted, "Well, I have someone I am in love with; however, I do not know if she feels quite the same. In fact, I do not know much about her at all, although I am quite sure she knows much of me."

Botan accepted that answer, but her curiosity still desired fulfillment. "Well, could you please tell me what you do know of her?"

"She is a kind, hardworking soul who happens to be silly at times," Kurama started, pacing to recall every little detail. "Some say she is somewhat strange, but no one really minds; that is what makes her special. She is very much attached to all of her friends, and has a certain fondness for everyone in good terms with her. I don't believe there is anyone that doesn't have some sort of attraction to her."

"She sounds wonderful," the cheery princess commented. "I hope I meet her one day."

Kurama noted the irony in those words.

"How selfish of me to ask you everything while you yet know so little about me," Botan pinked. "If you wish, you may ask something of me, Kurama-san."

"What should I ask first?" Kurama pondered of his possibilities, but he could not decide on one. There was so much he wanted to know about Botan, and Kurama knew he could not learn everything about her at once. To know that much about someone required much time, the amount of time couples possessed. 'And I don't have that option.'

A silent passed by before anyone said anything else. The beautiful pair just enjoyed the gentle breeze and sighed at the fragrant smell of sweet blossoms. The day was glorious, and the atmosphere was one of anticipation; something momentous would happen.

Kurama decided to break the silence, finally settling what question to ask Botan first. "Why are so many demons after your life, Botan-hime?"

Botan smiled with masked remorse. "I wondered when that question would come. Well, to simply state, Kurama-san, that is the curse of the women from the Hanagami Clan."

Curse? "What do you mean?"

"For many centuries, Kurama-san, the Hanagami women have been granted extraordinary abilities through their bloodline," the princess explained darkly, her voice taking a mystical, frightening tone. By that point, Kurama barely recognized Botan. "And with these extraordinary abilities comes the power to grant wishes."

A furry silver ear swiveled in curiosity. "Wishes?"

Botan bit her lip apprehensively. "Through our blood, wishes can be granted."

"Your blood?"

"Yes." The maiden felt like she could cry. "With every drop of blood in my veins, Kurama-san, is the power to grant someone's deepest desires; however, there are limits."

"Such as your life?" Kurama suggested as he was beginning to form the picture of Botan's cursed ancestry. In fact, he was seeing a side of the lady he never imagined was hidden beneath her jubilant visage. 'Has Botan held these scars deep inside herself as well? Has she wallowed in her pain alone for this long?'

"Alas," Botan wearily sighed, "usually a wisher does not hold the maiden's life in high esteem. And after her life, the wisher also forgets that the grander his desire is, the more blood it will cost the Hangami maiden."

"So these demons are not really after your life but in truth your abilities to grant wishes," Kurama figured. The tricky thief was beginning his collection of clues and connecting them together. Slowly but surely the Spirit Detective would see the bigger picture.

"But in a sense, they are after my life with the wish they lust to be granted."

"And what wish is that?" The moment the questioned popped out of his mouth, Kurama regretted it. He knew the obvious answer. "They desire to rule the Human World, through you."

"Such is the curse," came a whisper.

"I see," Kurama sighed, staring at the princess sympathetically. "And this 'curse' only affects the women within your family?"

"Yes," Botan muttered desolately. "My mother was abducted for her powers as was my grandmother. They lost their lives all because of this damned blood!"

Kurama's eyes widened at the princess' angry tongue. In all his time knowing Botan, Kurama had never heard the ferry girl curse or swear; in fact, the Detective could not recollect a time where Botan ever had used foul language.

"Oh, forgive me again for my outburst," the maiden blushed, hiding her face behind her silken sleeves. "Oh, I am so ashamed for speaking out like that. You must think me a fool, Kurama-san."

"No, by all means, please continue," Kurama encouraged, slightly amused by the Botan's past. Even in her past, she was as bashful as ever. "I've found it healthier, not to mention safer, for a person to vent verbally than to find some other way to release their frustrations: in most cases, anyway."

A small smile escaped Princess Botan's lips. "You are a wise demon."

"Wiser than most at least."

"I wish then my ancestors had been as wise as yourself," Botan sighed, looking at the ground. She mindlessly played with the grass. "If only they had chosen a better wish than the ability to grant their own wishes."

"Was that how you came to posses this blood?"

Nodding, Botan further explained, "Many generations ago, my ancestors were blessed by the reigning spirits and demons; and the divine beings sought to reward my clan for their good deeds. The gods asked the clan what wish they desired to be granted, and the clan leader demanded for the ability to grant others' wishes. Although they found it unwise, the gods agreed and bestowed the powers upon my kinswomen."

"And here you are today," Kurama murmured forlornly, "carrying on the foolish wish to grant wishes. How sad for you, Botan-hime."

More silence passed between the couple, the two ever growing closer with each minute. Without words their hearts came nearer. Strong emotions surrounded the couple, but Kurama and Botan did not know how to translate them.

"Actually, Botan-hime," Kurama muttered, gently taking the princess' hand in his own, "the one I love is very much like yourself."

'You're exactly same, even through time.'

"But she sounded nothing like me," Botan blushed sheepishly, staring down at her captured hand. She was nearly too flustered to speak. "The way you described her, she is a maiden that does not fear the world, Kurama-san, whereas I do."

"She is like you in so many ways, Botan-hime," Kurama assured with confidence. "She, like you, carries her burdens and heartaches within her, relieving burden from her loved ones. The two of you are exactly alike."

'You still hide your soul to protect the ones you love.'

"She and I are not the same, Kurama-san," Botan argued, taking back her hand.

Kurama allowed Botan back her hand, but he continued gazing at her intently. "But you are."

Botan's lavender eyes blinked curiously. Very confused, the princess could not make heads or tails of Kurama's words. Why was he saying such things? "How is that, Kurama-san?"

'Because you're the same person.' The words were at the tip of Kurama's tongue; however, the fox demon stopped the urge, unsure what might happen if he revealed his emotions to Princess Botan.

When Botan saw Kurama fight back his reply, she decided it was her turn to speak. "I think I am falling in love with you, Kurama-san," the princess smiled cheerily, as if her words were some casual conversation. "Even though you have only been with us a few weeks, and I barely know you even now, I feel like I could spend eternity by your side. Strange, is it not? Especially since you are a demon."

Kurama's attention focused on Botan's every word. 'She's falling in love with me?'

"Actually, I lied to you, Kurama-san. I am in love with you," Botan admitted with a crimson face. "And I can last forever with you by my side."

'Now he will truly think I am a fool.'

"I also know I can spend all of my existence with you," Kurama fondly muttered, tracing Botan's cheek tenderly.

And by the shock in the lady's eyes, she apparently had not been expecting Kurama's response; in fact, she had expected an opposite reaction. "But Kurama-san--"

"I'm in love with you, Botan. Even if we never really meet in this time, your time, later on we do. And in our time, I love you. And even now, I love you all the more. You're the same, the same beautiful woman with a lovely gentle heart."

"Kurama-san--"

Kurama silenced Botan with a kiss.

And if anyone had entered the garden at that moment, they would have met a mystical sight: A luminous white demon tenderly embracing a lovely flower princess.

-


	9. Chapter 8: Gateway Mirror

-

**AN:** "Through the Looking Glass" has been my fastest updated story in all history of my stories. I am even prouder that it has received rather excellent reviews. Now I hope that constructive criticism is awarded to this installment as well. Enjoy, everyone!

This chapter is dedicated to the first four reviewers: Callispi-sensei, JD-sama, Roses-sensei, and Kudachi-san.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 8: Gateway Mirror

"Hey, Kurama, we need to--"

A hand quickly clamped over Yusuke's mouth as the delinquent and Keiko reentered the estate. Keiko, the one who silenced Yusuke, tugged her boyfriend to the side where they would not be seen or heard. They quietly scampered towards their private chambers. "Sh, Yusuke! We shouldn't interrupt them!" the girl whispered.

"You're right," Yusuke nodded, remembering what they saw when they returned. Kurama and Botan had been kissing, holding each other fondly in each other's arms. It was quite a sight: a glowing white spirit holding an equally fair princess in a fairytale garden. Urameshi was not sure how long they had been like that, but he was quite sure Kurama would be upset if someone intruded. 'With how long he's been hiding his feelings, someone would have hell to pay if he got interrupted,' Yusuke thought with a slight cringe.

"Come on," Keiko murmured, tugging young Urameshi directionally. "We'll wait for those two in Botan-hime's chambers. Besides, I'll need to arrange these flowers we got for her."

Back in the garden, after another tender moment, the fox apparition pulled the princess away and stared into her surprised amethyst eyes. Kurama felt rather pleased with the kiss, now wanting another from Princess Botan. But he had to hear the maiden's change of mind. "Do you believe my feelings for you now, Botan?" Kurama whispered.

"I--" A blush crept across Botan's face, the young princess further separating herself from the demon. She walked a little ways from Kurama, a thought nagging the back of Botan's mind. Her notions were scolding her.

'How could you kiss him? You were only to fall in love with him. If you move any further with your emotions, everything will have been in vain. You must not say your understanding. Not yet.'

Seeing the princess' dazed expression, Kurama began worrying; actually, he started worrying when she had left his side. Did Botan yet not believe him about his feelings? "Botan-hime?"

"Kurama-san, I said I loved you, yes," Botan muttered, looking into Kurama's ardent golden eyes. "But I cannot believe your love for me; I cannot accept your confession." When she saw sorrow fill Kurama's expression, Botan felt her heart twist and ache, but she knew she could not relent. 'I cannot accept his love until the right time comes.'

"Why can't you accept my love, Botan-hime?" Kurama dully questioned, returning the formal tone. He looked like a rejected dog, his white ears and tail drooping.

Botan wanted to run back into Kurama's arms and chase away his sadness. She wanted to be embraced by the radiant demon again and feel safe and fearless; but she could not. She could not without ruining everything. Instead, the princess said, "I cannot accept your love, Kurama-san, because it is not right for me to do so. It is not in my place to accept you love."

Without warning, a portal suddenly opened behind Botan, a shriveled hand reaching out from it. "Ah, there she is!"

"Botan-hime!" Kurama would have immediately grabbed her out of harms way; however, another force held the apparition from rescuing the princess. In his panic, all the fox demon could do was yell out, "Botan-hime!"

In an instant, the princess disappeared, as did Kurama's happiness and level thinking. His warm golden eyes instantly became cold and deadly. A ferocious growl echoed throughout the Hanagami estate; the entire palace trembled and cowered in fear.

"Kurama, what's going on?" Yusuke demanded as he ran into the garden. Keiko was not far behind him. "We could hear you all the way on the other side of the palace! What happened?"

"They kidnapped her!" Kurama growled as he ran off in search.

"Wait a second, Kurama!" Yusuke ordered, grabbing the fox's arm and halting him. "What's going on? And who kidnapped who?"

"The demons," Kurama hissed through his teeth, "the ones from our time, the ones who brought us here: they just kidnapped Botan-hime, and they're going to kill her if we quickly do not find her. Now!"

Suddenly, in the background, the soldiers began to yell, "Open the main gates! Taka-sama and his army have arrived! Open the main gates!"

"Where is Botan-hime?" Lord Taka demanded hurriedly as soon as he stepped onto the manor grounds. The sight of the new young man startled Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko, but they quickly overcame their surprise. There was nothing dangerous about the new guest.

A bewildered Lord Hanagami started, "Taka-sama, she is in the garden with--"

"She's been kidnapped by the fugitive demons," Kurama growled in cold fury, stomping towards the new guest. He jerked his arm forcibly from Yusuke's binding grip. "And we must quickly rescue her before it is too late."

"You're here as well, Kurama?"

The demon looked down and met glaring crimson pools. "Hiei, I was wondering if you arrived with Taka-sama."

"Yukina and the idiot are here as well," Hiei added, pointing behind him.

"I heard that, Hiei!" Kazuma huffed angrily. Although the young man liked nothing more than pound the fire demon into the ground, Kazuma did not argue further, sensing the situation contained no room for joking or teasing threats.

"Keiko-san? You're here as well?" Yukina inquired as she ran towards the human girl. The finely dressed girls embraced each other in relief, glad to finally see a familiar female. "At least you're safe."

"What do you mean by that, Yukina-chan?" Keiko wondered, pulling away suddenly.

"Shizuru-san has been taken captive," Yukina hastily explained. Saying Shizuru's fate was hard for Yukina, as the maiden looked to the human woman as an older sister. "The demons have robbed her of her memories and are using her."

"She's the leading general for the Demon Army," Kazuma bluntly said, his heart aching at the thought. Although the young man knew his sister had not betrayed them, Kazuma could not help but feel somewhat abandoned and ashamed of Shizuru's recent actions.

"A general? She's a general for those guys? But how did that happen?" Yusuke and Keiko stared at each other in surprise.

"No doubt they brainwashed her during our time here. Shizuru-san has a descent amount of Spirit Energy, so they're using her," Kurama snapped, very eager to speed off. There was no time for idle chatter. He had to rescue Princess Botan, at all costs!

"We must rescue Botan-hime!" Lord Hanagami shouted, voicing Kurama's exact thoughts.

"But we have no idea where she's been taken," Yusuke reasoned, letting out a sigh. He raked his hand through his hair. "And with the kind of power those demons have, they can be anywhere at anytime."

"No," Hiei answered, tapping his forehead. "I entered their thoughts the last time we encountered. And if those bastards want their damn wish, they need to remain in this time period."

Everyone then turned his or her attention to the fire demon. "Why is that?"

"There's something those demons can only get here," Hiei answered, crossing his arms. His blood-red eyes darkened at the thoughts he had intercepted from the kidnappers. "They're not going to leave this time until they've gotten what they want."

When Hiei did not elaborate further, Yusuke questioned, "And that is?"

"That girl."

"Botan-hime." Taka slapped his head at the obvious answer. Why had he not realized it sooner? 'I already knew why the wanted her. Idiot of a man.'

"What are you saying, Hiei?" Kazuma asked, still confused about the situation. "They could've kidnapped Botan in the present and saved themselves all this trouble."

"No," Hiei disagreed, "You don't get it; it's not the same."

Kurama did not need any further explanations nor did he want to hear anymore. Without another thought, the fox sped alone away and out of the Hanagami estate. The Spirit Detectives, Lord Taka, and Lord Hanagami pursued Kurama as soon as they realized he was missing. For miles Kurama raced through the forests and the fields, Hiei not far behind him. The others with Lord Taka and Lord Hanagami's forces followed the two demons by horseback.

"You should have stayed at your estate, Hanagami-sama," Taka advised, riding beside his old mentor. "It would have been safer for yourself and your clan. You should know I plan bringing Botan-hime back alive and well."

"I know," the gruff but kind warlord replied, "I know your intentions very well, Taka-sama, but I have a feeling that Fate has other plans. The real question is why are you here, Taka-sama? I told you when the ordeal began you did not have to assist us. You were free from any pact between our clans."

Taking a quick glance at Yukina from behind (Yukina and Keiko had badgered the boys to bring them along), Taka responded with a small smile, "Botan-hime is a good friend of mine, Hangami-sama, and she is also a good friend of Yukina-sama's. I cannot allow these demons to do as they will, especially at the cost of Botan-hime's life. That would be the greatest dishonor."

"We have already traveled far," Hanagami noticed, changing the subject. He did not want to dwell too long about his daughter and her cruel fate. "I am surprised the Demon Army has not met us yet. They are quite wary of our every move; we should have engaged them already."

The younger clan leader nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should have a few marks back. So we must be on guard because they shall likely attack us now if ever." And like how the two clan-leaders had expected, at the edge of the wood the Demon Army met them in greeting. The combined forces of the Hanagami and Kinomoto clan came to a halt and stared down at their demonic foes.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," the Head General chuckled amusedly, sending chills down everyone's spine. Although he had already seen Shizuru before, Kazuma felt sickened and scared at the sight of his warped sister. The other Spirit Detectives looked past Shizuru and only saw her menacing aura.

"Get out of the way," Kurama growled fiercely, his silver tail lashing impatiently. His golden eyes were piercing and extremely deadly; there was no sign of Kurama's kinder, human nature. "I am not in a merciful mood, and you're someone I would like to avoid killing."

"Like the masters predicted, you have come to rescue Botan-hime, have you not?" Shizuru smirked, casually tossing back her long hair. She disregarded Kurama's threat and laughed coldly at the Spirit Detectives. "Well, under my masters' commands, anyone that comes for her shall not pass this point alive." Shizuru unsheathed her sword by her side and pointed towards the opposing forces.

Obeying the silent order, the army of demons charged ruthlessly towards the humans. Lord Taka and Lord Hanagami gave their soldiers orders to engage their foe, and the Spirit Detectives and numerous samurai advanced on the demons fearlessly. Without hesitation, Kurama summoned his Rose Whip, slashed through any opposition, and disappeared into the masses of demon attackers.

The fox had only one goal in mind, and he would not be held back.

'Botan.'

Keiko and Yukina, seeing the battle nearing, commanded their horses to retreat to the back of Taka and Hanagami's forces. Yukimura made it safely, however, Yukina's animal reared up in fear and threw off its rider. When Keiko finally noticed Yukina's absence, it was too late. Evil apparitions were already charging towards the ice maiden. "Yukina-chan!"

Unable to move, Yukina closed her eyes in fear.

CLANG!

Feeling no pain, the young lady tentatively opened her eyes and gasped. Lord Taka stood before her, his sword drawn and holding back the demons' attacks. With swift movements and a surprising amount of Spirit Energy, the young lord cut away at the apparitions and pulled Yukina away to safety. All the ice maiden could do was follow as quickly as her feet would allow.

'Run!'

'Come on, follow me!'

'No! Leave her alone!'

'I'm sorry I couldn't set you free.'

Yukina, her crimson eyes watering, stared at the young man that stirred her past memories. Why did he do this to her? Why did he make her remember moments she wished to forget? 'Am I not supposed to forget those horrible days?'

When the pair finally reached the rear forces (minimum fighting took place here), Taka and Yukina came to halt. Panting heavily, Taka gazed at Yukina with sparkling cerulean eyes and smiled gratefully. He had saved Yukina's life, and Taka thanked the gods that nothing had happened to his maiden.

'My maiden?!'

Blushing and not wanting Yukina to notice, Taka quickly grabbed Yukina's hand once more and pulled her to a safer location. "Yukina-sama, I need you to retreat towards the flank of the forces," Taka whispered quietly, never turning his back to face her. "Take another horse and retreat with Keiko-san."

'I'm going to set you free. I promise!'

'I'll keep you safe!'

"But--"

'I can't stand what they do to you. You don't deserve any of this!'

'Run away!'

"You'll be much safer there, Yukina-sama."

Yukina suddenly pulled her hand out of Taka's and yelled stubbornly, "No! I'm not going to leave your side!"

Taka froze in mid-step, turned, and stared at Yukina in surprise. The young lady, her head bowed, was trembling as if she were sobbing. Taka had no idea what to do. They were in danger on the battlefield, but Taka could see Yukina needed to say something. 'She can tell me when she's safe.'

Taking her hand again, Taka said firmly, "Yukina-sama, you are very brave and kind, but I cannot allow you to remain on the battlefield. It is unsafe, and Hiei-sama and Kazuma-sama would be very displeased if you were hurt."

Snatching her hand out of Taka's own, Yukina yelled, "And it's all right if you're in danger, Taka-sama? Is it all right if you're killed?" She glared at the warrior in front of her, crystal tears threatening to paint her rosy cheeks. "I don't want you to risk your life, Taka-sama! I don't want you to die because you're protecting someone else!"

'I don't want you to die like he did!'

Taka was at loss of words. He did not know how to answer Yukina's cries.

Towards the center of the battlefield, flesh and blood battled flesh and blood as Shizuru unfalteringly attacked Kazuma. Defending himself with his Spirit Sword, Kazuma debated with himself and his sister about his right to attack. "This isn't you, 'nee-san!" the young man argued, clashing swords with his sister once more. "Why would you want to help these bad guys? You hate people like them. You hate people like this! You aren't like this at all!"

"How do you know what I'm supposed to be like?!" Shizuru snapped, taking another slash at her "brother". Swinging her right arm and sword, she shattered one of Kazuma's swords and aimed for some blood. "How do you know who I am?!" Kazuma fortunately saw through his sister's plan, raised his second sword for defense and knocked away the general's blade. The young man quickly replaced his lost Spirit Sword and pushed Shizuru a safe distance away. Regrettably, he placed a wound on her left arm and middle torso in the process.

"I'm your little brother, so of course I know who you are!" Kazuma shouted, preparing himself for another of Shizuru's attack. He wanted to bandage her wounds but knew better than to near her. "I'm your flesh and blood, 'nee-san. I've lived with you all my life. Of course I know what you're like!"

Ignoring the sight of her blood or the throbbing pain, Shizuru bitter laughed at the Spirit Detective's words. The young woman shed pieces of her heavy armor, her darkened spiritual aura flickering about her. Removing her helmet, honey-colored strands dangled in the wind, fearsome tentacles surrounding a merciless face. "Feh, you think you know me? Ha, you have no idea who I am. Did you know my pain?"

"What?"

Shizuru's empty brown eyes bored into Kazuma's soul; he felt himself paralyzed by her heart's void. He wished only now that he did not have a sixth sense. "Did you know how sad I was, 'brother'? How sad I am?"

"I--" Waves of guilt crashed down on the younger Kuwabara. The thought his sister being in pain had just occurred to him; that was the tragic thing. Why had he not realized his sister suffered? Why did he not realize Shizuru was not only his loving caretaker but also a fellow human being with a tender heart? 'I'm sorry, 'nee-san. I'm sorry I didn't know your hurt so much.'

"You'll never know who I really am!" Shizuru yelled, speedily charging towards Kazuma. With her sword in hand and Spirit Energy building within the blade, Shizuru was a powerful force ready to kill. Her set face declared her readiness to slay her enemy, her brother.

Kazuma, frozen in fear from Shizuru's evil aura, had no time to react.

"Watch out, idiot!" Hiei quickly pushed Kazuma to the side while the demon blocked Shizuru's powerful attack. Using his own Demon Energy, Hiei created a barrier around himself and the human lad, blocking the aftermath of Shizuru's powers and sending the woman flying back. The Demon Amy general would have eaten dirt if she had not flipped gracefully in the air and landed on her feet. Hiei growled and cursed Shizuru's aerobic abilities. "If you can't focus while fighting her," Hiei snapped, glaring at Kazuma, "then let someone else fight her."

"Like you, little one?" the brainwashed human laughed from a distance. She removed stray strands from her face while smiling sickeningly. "Do you think you can defeat me?"

"Perhaps," the fire demon retorted, "if you're worthy of my time."

"Then come at me if you dare!" Shizuru mocked, getting into a fighting stance. Hiei accepted her challenge, disappeared one second, reappeared another, and began slashing at her; however, Shizuru easily matched his attacks.

'Damn her sixth sense!' Hiei cursed, seeking a weakness in the human's defense. He tried and tried breaking through her seemingly impenetrable guard, but Shizuru saw through all of his attacks. Shizuru seemed to be reading Hiei's mind.

"Damn it!"

Kazuma watched the battle a little ways off, praying for his sister's life. He knew perfectly well Hiei was holding back from killing her; at least Hiei was trying. But if Shizuru could not be defeated with swordplay, the fire demon would resort to his Black Dragon. Suddenly, Kazuma's mind was bombarded with alien thoughts.

'What do you want from me?' Shizuru, strapped down to a chair, was trapped in an empty black room. The only light was shining above her head like a spot light. Taking glance at his older sister, Kazuma noticed scratches and bruises along Shizuru's face. The young man growled, furious someone had harmed his sister. The scene shifted slightly but Shizuru and the demons' positions were no different.

'I'd never join monsters like you,' the young woman spat, disgusted by the demons' offer. She was still bound against the chair, but some of her injuries had healed. 'Why the hell would I want to take another's life?'

The demons cackled amusedly and annoyed Kazuma to his last nerves. 'Because we have something you want.'

Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth grow numb as another figure entered the light. 'Sakyou?!'

Suddenly, a group of apparitions attacked Sakyou relentlessly, causing Shizuru to gasp in horror. She tried freeing herself, desperately wanting to help Sakyou, but she could not escape. There was only one thing she could do. 'Please stop hurting him!' Shizuru screamed, fighting against her bonds. Her reddened face was soaked with tears. 'If I do what you say, will you keep him alive? If agree to do what you want, will you stop hurting him?'

The leading demons smirked. 'Agreed.'

The scene shifted once more, and Kazuma found his sister lying atop a futon within a darkened bedroom. She was obviously in a manor, similar to Lord Taka's estate, however the atmosphere was considerably darker and void of any warm emotions. Along the walls and room, hellish figurines, weapons, and armor decorated the room, adding further to the foreboding milieu. Kazuma returned his attention to Shizuru when he noticed her stir.

'Where am I?' the young woman groaned, waking from her uneasy slumber. 'Who am I?'

'Shizuru-sama, you are awake,' Sakyou smiled, brushing some stray strands of hair from his superior's face. 'I am glad. You have been in a feverish sleep for three days now. I was beginning to fear for your life.'

'My name is Shizuru?'

'You're Shizuru-sama, the Head General of the Demon Army,' Sakyou informed, bowing his head slightly in respect. 'The healers said your memory would be somewhat foggy as the poison from the assassins were powerful. But I am here, Shizuru-sama, to make sure you regain your memories and strength.'

'That bastard,' Kazuma snapped. 'What a lying bastard.'

'And who are you?'

'My name is Sakyou, and I am your second-in-command.'

Resting her head on her subordinate's lap, Shizuru questioned sleepily, 'I am so lost. Sakyou, what should I do? What should I do to regain my lost memories? Why can't I remember you or anything about my past life?'

'Shizuru-sama.' A tear slid down the young man's cheek and sprinkled across Shizuru's face. She gasped at the wet feeling and stared into Sakyou's sad eyes.

'Why are you crying for me, Sakyou? Do you know something about me that makes you cry?'

'Shizuru-sama, do no worry about your past,' Sakyou comforted, fighting back his own tears, 'for that you cannot change. Just worry about your future and the future of your army; that is all you need to be concerned about. And please remember I will always be by your side.'

When Kazuma returned from his visions, the battle between Shizuru and Hiei was at its ends. Kuwabara gaped in horror. Hiei was about to make a final, fatal blow, but someone else got in the way. A sickening slice filled the air as crimson blood painted the grassy ground.

"S-Shizuru-sama," Sakyou gasped, breathing heavily. "Are--Are you all r-right, S-Shizuru-sama?"

Shizuru shook her head, her eyes wide with shock and terror. She was living a nightmare now. "No--oh gods--Sakyou!" Without a moment's hesitation, Shizuru caught Sakyou in her arms and gently laid him on the ground. At the sight of his gruesome wound, the young woman quickly tore some cloth and tried stalling the bleeding; her acts were in vain.

"I-I am s-sorry, Shizuru-sama," Sakyou apologized, his breaths growing ever more shallow. His armor clattered with his rattling breaths. Shizuru fought back her tears, knowing they would only blur her vision. She needed to save Sakyou. "I am--I am so sorry, Shizuru-sama, that I could--could not protect you."

"Sh," Shizuru hushed, trying to smile. "Sakyou, save your strength. You need to heal yourself."

The soldier ignored his commander's words and continued with his own. He knew perfectly well his time was short. "I-I wanted to protect you, S-Shizuru-sama, from those demons--I wanted to stop them when they took your memories, but I--I could not--"

"I don't care about that," Shizuru yelled, tears now flowing freely down her face. "Who cares about memories right now? We need to get you healed."

"So I tried instead to always be at your side and serve you," Sakyou finished.

Shaking her head, Shizuru made an effort to wipe away her tears, but it was useless to do so. They just would not stop. "You've done so much more for me, Sakyou, you've done so much more."

Smiling feebly at his master, Sakyou whispered, "I wish--I wish you happiness, Shizuru-sama."

When Shizuru realized Sakyou was fading, she began weeping. "Why do I have to lose you again?" Shizuru buried her face into Sakyou's shoulder. "Wasn't it enough to say good-bye once? Why do I have to say it again? I shouldn't have to say it again! It's not fair!"

"Shizuru-sama."

"I don't want to say good-bye!" Shizuru shouted. "It's not fair after I've been looking for someone for so long that I would have to say good-bye to him twice. It's not fair that I have to watch you die again!"

"Shizuru-sama," Sakyou smiled quietly, "I know that you will find the one for you." And with those hopeful words, Sakyou died with one prayer in his heart. 'Shizuru-sama, be happy and live.'

There was a moment of silence for the fallen soldier. Hiei and Kazuma were wary, not sure if Shizuru had awakened her past memories or had pushed away her true identity forever. Uneasy and intense, the two Spirit Detectives waited for an outcome.

A whisper broke the silence. "Ototo-chan--"

"Yeah?" Kazuma answered tentatively when he heard his name.

Saying a farewell prayer to Sakyou, Shizuru rose to her feet, turned, and smiled sheepishly at her little brother. Her honey eyes still had tears in them, but Shizuru's expression was one of sad joy. "I know you're disappointed in me, and I'm not too proud about what I've done either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, 'nee-san," Kazuma smiled, supporting his sister on his shoulders. He started leading her towards their other friends, Hiei watching the two siblings from afar. "We all need our moments."

"Like we need ours," someone cackled. Everyone turned around and was surprised with a sight of Yukina and Keiko being held hostage. Two cold knives were pressed against the girls' throats, making everyone extremely cautious. What made matters worse was Botan lied unconscious behind the apparitions.

Yusuke came up from behind Kazuma, Hiei, and Shizuru, his Spirit Gun all ready for fire. The scowl on his face was murderous, the emotions in his eyes even more intense and frightening. "Let them go, bastard, and you might not have such a painful death," Yusuke murmured tonelessly, aiming his Spirit Gun right at the portal demon.

Taka appeared on the scene, out of breath and sword drawn. "Yukina-sama!" He then glared at the other time-portal demon. "Let her go!"

Seeing they had everyone's attention, the leading demon snapped, "Only if all of you leave this area will then these two girls will be set free." Keiko and Yukina quickly glanced at each other and attacked their holders simultaneously. With Keiko's self-defense moves (courtesy of Yusuke) and Yukina's demonic abilities, their captors were easily subdued. When the demons were knocked out, the two maidens grabbed Princess Botan and rushed towards the safety of the Spirit Detectives.

"Kill that girl!" one of the portal demons screamed. Keiko and Yukina pulled a disoriented Botan as quickly as they could now seeing their lives depended on it. A stray demonic soldier, hearing the order, chased after the three ladies. Pulling out its sword, the apparition took aim as it prepared to skewer someone through.

"Botan-hime! Watch out!" Kurama yelled, just jumping into the scene; however, he was too late. The young princess gasped for air as the cold steely sword sliced through her side. Consumed by shock, Princess Botan collapsed to the ground. She felt death arriving quickly.

"Botan-hime!" the Lord Taka cried out as he ran to his dear friend's side. He cradled the maiden in his arms, blood staining his armor and clothing. "Botan-hime, please, oh please, do not die. Do not die, Botan-hime."

Without thinking of the consequences or the repercussions, the furiously Spirit Detectives speedily cut down all of the demons, including the two fugitive demons from their own time. There was no mercy in Kurama's heartless eyes has his demonic plants painfully devoured Botan's attackers. No one flinched as apparitions and followers of the Demon Army screamed and shrieked in agony. However, after the slaughter to appease their rage, the Spirit Detective hastily realized their mistake. They had destroyed their way back home, but that was the last thing on everyone's mind.

"Will she be all right, Yusuke? Will Botan-hime be all right?" Keiko questioned worriedly while she watched Kurama and Taka grieve over Botan-hime's mortal wound.

"I don't know," Yusuke muttered quietly. "That attack hit a lot of her vital organs, and she's losing too much blood. It doesn't look good for her, Keiko." Heartbroken seeing a dying friend, Keiko embraced Yusuke, hiding her tears from the world. Yusuke held her against him, rubbing her back and muttering words of comfort in his loved one's ear.

Kazuma held Shizuru, the young woman even more broken from before: first her beloved and now a good friend. The little brother deeply admired his sister, proud that Shizuru could take so much pain and continue onward. Taking a glance at his own sister, Hiei wished he could hold Yukina and comfort her; however, what would she think?

"Hiei-san," Yukina cried, sobbing into the fire demon's shoulder. Needless to say, Hiei was rather surprised. "Hiei-san, will Botan-hime be all right? She's going to be all right, isn't she, Hiei-san?"

Placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder and the other on her head, Hiei did not reply. He wanted to encourage Yukina and comfort her, but Hiei had promised himself to never lie to Yukina aside for his identity. So all Hiei could do was hold his sister in his arms and pray her heart would mend.

"Kurama-san," Botan whispered with a death-like voice, reaching out for the young man. "Kurama-san, you must let go of me."

"Sh, Botan-hime, you have to rest. You need all of your energy," Kurama replied, holding Botan's hand. He grew worried when he felt her hand growing colder. "Lie still and I'll cure you."

"Please, do not stop the blood," Botan murmured. She tried sitting up, but Kurama and Taka stopped her. She looked at them with pleading amethyst eyes. "I need this wound."

Taka and Kurama both recognized the princess' expression, but only Taka relented. The young lord understood his friend's higher calling; however, it was painfully obvious Kurama did not. "Need it? You're going to die if we don't do something about it quickly!" Kurama argued as he started using his powers.

Botan knocked Kurama's arm away with as much strength as she could spare. One could see her fiery determination in her eyes. "No! You must not heal me--I-I must make a wish!"

"A wish?" Taka whispered, his fears answered. He could feel his nightmares rising. "What kind of wish, Botan-hime?"

"One that shall battle time and allow Kurama and his friends back to their era."

"I understand, Botan-hime." Momentarily leaving Botan's side, Taka approached Yukina with a sad smile in his cerulean eyes. He gave the lady a graceful bow. "Yukina-sama, I want to thank you for everything you have done for me."

Hiei released Yukina from his arms and allowed the lady to step forward. Trying to hold back her tears for Botan, Yukina murmured, "But I've done nothing for you."

"You were my friend," Taka grinned, taking Yukina's hand and kissing it, "and you are the woman I truly cherish the most. I am glad that I fell in love with you."

"Taka-sama--"

"Botan-hime is going to make a wish to send you back," the young man cut off. Staring deeply into alluring crimson eyes, Taka felt his heart swelling with tender emtions. "Very soon you shall be back to your era, where you can search for you brother once more. I really do hope you find him, Yukina-sama. I will pray every day for your happiness."

Yukina embraced Taka. After recovering from the surprise, Taka smiled tenderly and held Yukina as well. "Yukina-sama, I hope that I meet you again someday, perhaps in another life," Taka kneeled, kissing Yukina's hand.

Smiling, Yukina cried, "We do meet again, Taka-sama. And I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. If anything, you kept my hope for human kind alive." Kissing the young lord on the lips, Yukina picked up her tear gems and placed them securely in Taka's hands.

Not only was Taka surprised by Yukina's actions, but Hiei and everyone else that watched as well. No one had seen Yukina ever make such a bold move, and it took Hiei all of his self-control not to pounce on Taka. After he recovered enough common sense, Taka looked at the jewels in his hands and asked, "What are--"

"Gifts, for being a wonderful friend," Yukina answered sweetly. "For being a wonderful man." The young lord and ice maiden stared at each other; and they found themselves kissing once more.

In the distance, Botan painted her blood into sacred markings upon the ground and into the air, each symbol glowing crimson in its place. The princess' lavender eyes were blank and cold, as if she were already dead; however, everyone knew that was not the cause. Whispered speech escaped Botan, words unknown to the living. As soon as listless, arcane words passed Botan's lips, a vortex opened behind the Detectives and their party. The princess fell to her knees in a lifeless heap, Lord Taka barely catching her; but it was too late.

She was dead.

Yusuke quickly pulled Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina through their way home, following the girls right after giving a respectful nod to everyone of the past. Kazuma followed suit while Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm and urged his friend homeward. With apparent reluctance, Kurama followed his friends home but not without remorse for Princess Botan's death. "Good bye, Botan-hime."

"I shall see you again," Botan whispered silently as she passed onward to the next World.

-


	10. Chapter 9: Reverse

-

**AN:** Wow, what a thrill it has been writing "Through the Looking Glass." I have received so many wonderful reviews: some praising the work and some criticizing my writing. All of the reviews have been extremely helpful.

I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter of "Through the Looking Glass."

This chapter is dedicated to the all the reviewers throughout this piece of fiction. Thank you everyone for being such wonderful supporters.

-

Through the Looking Glass 

-

Chapter 9: Reverse

The Judge of the Dead swiveled anxiously around in his armchair while Ayame and George, Koenma's loyal followers, stared at him apprehensively. The blue ogre and ferry woman disliked their employer's sour face; it was a bad omen for them, as well as the other workers.

"How could they do this?" Koenma grumbled through his pacifier (although it was not doing its job). "They were lucky enough that I allowed any of this to happen; and what do they do for thanks? They make more paperwork for me! Not to mention put all of Japan in chaos!"

"Koenma-sama," George and Ayame sighed hopelessly in unison, shaking their heads at Koenma's tantrum. The little toddler wildly flailed his arms in the air and childishly wailed all his frustrations.

"Koenma-sama, it wasn't their fault," George tried reasoning through the young ruler's incoherent ranting. "Do you really have to punish them for something out of their hands? It wasn't their fault that those humans--"

"Don't make excuses for them!" Prince of the Spirit World snapped, throwing his remote at his blue servant. Although he was a large, fumbling ogre, George nimbly dodged the missile and ducked behind Ayame for safety.

"But Koenma-sama," Ayame now tried, "you know they tried secluding themselves. You know very well they did their best to avoid the humans. Fate was unkind to them, Koenma-sama; so please do not punish them for what they cannot control." Koenma made no effort to reply. Instead, he crossed his arms and sat silently.

"Koenma-sama," a voice buzzed.

Pressing the intercom on his desk, Koenma placidly answered, "Yes?"

"Botan-san and Kurama-san have arrived."

"All right, thank you. Send them in please."

Ayame and George turned around and watched Botan and Kurama (human) enter Koenma's office. Botan appeared anxious and frightened, but Kurama's hand around hers silently calmed the ferry girl. A small smile was shared between the pair.

"You called for us, Koenma-sama?" Kurama inquired calmly as soon as he and Botan were in front of the smaller sovereign. The redhead was at ease, a serene air about him: almost like he did not know he was in trouble.

"I thought it would be nice that the two you knew what your punishment was," Koenma answered. His voice was nearly heartless, but somewhere sarcasm dribbled down his words.

"Punishment?" Botan paled. Her hand released Kurama's and fell loosely by her side. The young woman was in shock. "For what, Koenma-sama?"

Koenma rolled his eyes at Botan's stupid question. The blue-haired girl knew Spirit World's rules just as well as Koenma did, so the answer was fairly obvious. "Does 'that stunt from yesterday' ring any bells for you, Botan?"

"But that was an accident, and you know it, Koenma-sama!" Botan growled, picking up Koenma by the collar. She "slightly" shook the smaller spirit. "It wasn't our fault, so don't punish us for something we didn't do!"

"Ack!" Koenma struggled, trying to free himself from Botan's grasp. "Let go of me, Botan! Put me down!"

Kurama placed a gentle hand on Botan's shoulder and tried calming the young lady. Sadly to say, the young man's words did nothing for Botan's temper. "Botan, Koenma-sama isn't going to punish us harshly. It can't possibly be worst than Kuwabara-kun's punishment last week. Ah! Botan, don't throw Ko--"

Ayame and George sighed while Kurama tried rescuing Koenma from Botan's wrath. "If only those tourists hadn't found them," the ferry woman and the ogre sighed.

-

The Day Before

-

"Do you think that they're all right, Genkai 'baa-san?" Botan wondered fearfully, worriedly tugging at her pink kimono sleeves.

"I don't know, Botan," the old woman sighed, her arms crossed over her chest. She and Botan sat outside of her temple and tried calming their nerves. They were the only ones who remained in their reality. "From what you and Koenma-sama have told me about these demons, the others could be anywhere: the Spirit World, the Human World, the Demon World, or some other World we aren't aware about."

"I hope they're all right," Botan prayed quietly, biting her lip. "If I were a little better at anything, I could have at least saved Kurama-kun, but I couldn't even do that. I wish they would all return safely home."

Right then, a huge portal opened before Botan and Genkai. The dimensional gateway was immense; energy cracked at its edges while it pulsed into the area. At first, Genkai suspected the portal, thinking it could be the demons returning for another victim. But when the old psychic recognized the light-hearted energy, she turned and stared in shock at Botan. The energy signature was uncanny, however, it was improbable. 'Or is it?' Genkai wondered sternly. 'No one but Koenma-sama and Enma-sama knows enough about Botan to determine if she capable of doing this.'

Looking through the vortex, the ferry girl smiled when she recognized seven silhouettes emerging. With a giggle and a sigh of relief, she rushed over to meet them. "Yusuke! Keiko-chan! Kurama-kun! Everyone! You're all right!"

Stepping through the time-portal, everyone smiled and laughed at a familiar and comforting sight. "Botan!" the entire group called out cheerily. Six people (even Hiei) eagerly raced towards the ferry girl and embraced her in reprieve.

"Ah! What's this?" Botan gasped in surprise, pressure coming at her from all sides. She could hardly breathe from the bear hugs Yusuke and Kazuma were giving her, not to mention the additional strength from Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. "What's wrong, everyone? Why are you all crying?"

"Botan," Yusuke cried, his hold on her ever fierce, "don't ever do anything stupid like that again! I don't care if you want to save us. Don't you ever do something like that again! If you do, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Huh?" Botan stared confusedly at her friends. Something was definitely amiss. Turning to glance at everyone, the young woman noticed tears in her friends' eyes and looks of deep relief. It was as if Botan had come back from the dead and no one could believe it; at least, that is what the ferry girl felt like.

"Botan." At the sound of the soft-spoken voice, everyone released Botan from his or her killer hug. They turned towards the now redhead Kurama.

"Kurama-kun," Botan whispered quietly, also seeing tears in her friend's emerald eyes, "Kurama-kun, what's wrong? Why are you so--" She did not get to finish her sentence as Kurama tightly embraced her and buried his face into her shoulder. Botan's face radiated with heat as it turned a lovely shade of rose-red; her mind drew a complete blank. After a silent moment, Kurama pulled away from the dumbstruck Botan, took her hand, and began leading her away. The others did not bother following, knowing quite well what the pair would talk about.

Walking up to Yusuke and his friends, Genkai solemnly questioned, "What happened?"

"Are you talking about them," Yusuke wondered, pointing at Kurama and Botan's shrinking forms, "or about where we've been?"

With a short nod, Genkai replied, "Both."

"Where we went was back in time," Yusuke started, sighing jadedly and slapping his forehead with exasperation. He rolled his eyes at the tiresome experience. "Gah, and what a pain that's been! First, Kurama and I--"

"That didn't happen first, Yusuke," Keiko reminded, cutting the boy off. "What first happened was Shizuru-san was kidnapped and then I was, resulting the two of us being in the feudal era for a few months before you guys showed up."

"And during those months, I got brainwashed and made to think I was the Head General of the Demon Army," Shizuru muttered with shame and sorrow. "And it was then I met Sakyou and worked with him."

"Sakyou?" Genkai raised a curious brow. The familiar name gave the old woman chills and pangs of annoyance all at once; Sakyou related to any major problems in the Human World in the last ten years. "I thought he died during the Dark Tournament?"

"He did. The person I met was his former self," Shizuru explained with a sad smile. "I guess the one we saw at the Dark Tournament was a reincarnation or something of the like. He wasn't as bad as everyone thought; he saved my after all."

"Well, after that, we appeared on the scene," Kazuma explained proudly. "Yukina-san, shrimp--" Hiei growled at the human's name for him--"and I met Taka-sama and were hired to work for him after he saw our amazing fighting skills."

Genkai was unfamiliar with a name. "Who is 'Taka-sama'?"

"Yukina-chan's new boyfriend," Shizuru and Keiko grinned gently, patting Yukina cheerily on the back. "They shared a good-bye kiss before we left: two kisses, actually."

"What?!" Kazuma demanded furiously, his eyes growing wide in shock. "They kissed? That jerk! How dare he make a move on Yukina-san like that!" Shizuru made no comment and only rolled her eyes; her little brother was so oblivious at times it hurt her brain just to think about it.

"But who exactly was he, Yukina-chan? It seemed like you knew who he was," Keiko asked.

"Like Shizuru-san, I also met someone from my past," Yukina murmured sadly. "Before Yusuke and Kazuma rescued me from Tarukane's mansion, there was a young man who worked for Tarukane that tried freeing me." Kazuma somewhat gasped, remembering an image from Yukina's memory when he had shared her memories that day.

Raising a curious brow, Yusuke asked, "Well, what happened to him? Where is he now?"

"Tarukane killed him while we tried escaping," Yukina whispered. "He took all the blame for the escape and protected me the entire time; he was killed because of me. I've felt awful for many years, letting Taka die and never knowing who he was or his real name."

Keiko gave her friend a small, sympathetic hug. "Yukina-chan."

"But now," Yukina grinned, letting go of her sadness, "I met Taka again, and I'm glad that I did. Twice he comforted me and saved my life, and now he knows how grateful I am. I'm very sure I'll meet him another time." The ice maiden smiled brightly, warming everyone especially her brother's heart.

"And so what's wrong with Kurama?" Genkai questioned soon afterward.

"Well, after we met Taka-sama, Kurama and Yusuke met Botan-hime," Yukina promptly answered. "At least, I believe that is what happened."

"Botan-hime?"

"We found out that she's Botan-chan's past self," Keiko explained. "By then, Botan-hime had rescued me, and I had been working for her for about a month or so. A while after, Botan-hime was kidnapped by the demons."

"We killed the demons," Yusuke growled fiercely. He punched an angry fist into his hand with a satisfying smack. "And they deserved dying after wounding Botan-hime like that. I just wish I could kill them again, those bastards."

Genkai put the pieces of the story together and found the gaps along the way. "That doesn't make sense. Then how did all of you get back here if you killed the only way home? Koenma-sama said that those demons were the only ones able to go through time."

With heavy reluctance and remorse, Yusuke muttered, "Botan-hime wished us here."

"Wished you here?"

"It's a long story, Genkai 'baa-san, much longer than the one we just told you," Keiko tried smiling, taking the elderly woman's hand. The young lady led Genkai inside. "Let's just say that Botan-chan has an interesting family tree with amazing powers."

"Kurama-kun, what's wrong?" Botan demanded, trying her hardest to keep up with Kurama's longer strides. "Where are you taking me? What's going on, Kurama-kun?" The young man did not answer Botan's inquiries and remained stoically silent. They traveled quickly, already a mile away from Genkai's temple. After a minute or so of more fast-pace walking, Kurama slowly eased himself to a slower gait.

"Kurama-kun, what's wrong? What happened when you went through the portal?" Botan questioned once more, watching Kurama's back carefully. She could not see his face, but the lady was quite sure it was unreadable as always. "Everyone came back dressed in old clothing, and all of you look about a few months older. What happened to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kurama whispered, his back still towards Botan.

Kurama's quiet voice frightened Botan; it was eerily sad and frustrated all at once. "About what, Kurama-kun?"

"Why didn't you tell me," Kurama murmured, turning and staring into Botan's amethyst eyes, "that I would fall in love with you, Botan?" Tears then slowly streamed down Kurama's face, each drop creating an uneasy ripple in Botan's heart. She then knew what had happened through the portal.

"Kurama, I'm sorry," Botan apologized, pulling the redhead into a hug. She held him tightly against her, allowing him to cry onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to see, had to experience something like that. I wish you didn't have to see something like that, but what happened can't be helped. I'm sorry you felt helpless, Kurama; you did everything you could, and that was enough."

'Loving me was more than enough.'

After a few minutes, Kurama becalmed himself, and he and Botan quietly strolled through the park. The pair was silent as they walked, absorbing the security the other's presence gave. When Kurama and Botan were sure normal humans could not hear nor see them, they began discussing what had happened. "So you saw myself in the past," Botan muttered thoughtfully, a sad smile gracing her lips. "I thought this wouldn't happen until a few more years."

Emerald eyes stared at the ground in shame, Kurama not able to cast aside his guilt. Why would the guilt not go away, even when Botan stood right next to him? Why, when the one he loved smiled by his side, could he not smile back? "I wish I could have protected you from those demons. Maybe then, you would have lived a life you deserved."

"Kurama-kun, I would have eventually died anyway. Another demon or some greedy warlord would have discovered my powers and used me for their own evil wills; and then none of us would exist right now. It's fine you didn't save me that day. Actually, if you think about it, it's better that you didn't save me," Botan replied cheerfully.

"How so?" Kurama questioned. He did not believe Botan could speak of her death so lightly, as if it had been the greatest moment of her life.

"What I remember," Botan smiled, watching some birds flying in the sky, "from the day I died is that I wished for my friends to be able to return home."

Kurama was dumbstruck. "What?"

Grinning sheepishly, the young lady amiably repeated, "With all of my blood and my heart, Kurama, I wished to return you to the time you were from."

"So in the end--"

"It was better for me to die that day and save your life than for you to have saved mine and I never meeting you again." Botan glowed with her benevolent nature, her beauty blooming with her confession. Kurama then remembered Princess Botan's words in the garden.

'I cannot accept your love, Kurama-san, because it is not right for me to do so.'

'How did she know? How did she know that this would happen, that we would meet again?'

'It is not in my place to accept your love.'

'Because it's Botan's place.'

"And even in the end," Kurama smiled, holding his hand out to the ferry girl, "we meet one another again."

"We were meant to be," Botan grinned, taking Kurama's hand. She covered his hand over her heart and smiled at him endearingly. The gentleness in her amethyst eyes made Kurama forget all his doubts and fears.

"I still do not understand how you know my heart so well, and I have yet to understand you, Botan."

"You're such a silly fox," Botan giggled as she patted Kurama's hand playfully. "Kurama, if you hadn't understood my heart, then you would have never left me to die in the past. Your soul recognized mine, and this is why we are able to be with each other now. We understand each other perfectly."

The truth in Botan's words stunned but did not surprise Kurama because inside he knew this truth as well. Like his love had said, his soul had known that since the beginning. "But you must have been so lonely waiting for me to return your feelings. Wasn't it tiring keeping your secret?"

"No," Botan smiled, "even if you never fell in love with me again, I would have waited and loved you. I figured it was only fair after what I had done to you in the past." She placed a gentle hand on Kurama's cheek and stared at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

The young man's eyes narrowed. "And this is what you get for leaving me like that." Grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her towards him, Kurama sweetly kissed Botan, allowing her an understanding of his pent-up emotions. Their lips, familiar from a distant memory, united blissfully with incredible joy. Their souls went back to a dazzling garden where two lovers, a lustrous silver spirit and a beautiful flower princess, awaited being reunited once more. The kiss was enchanting.

When Kurama and Botan finally broke their kiss, applause broke out. The couple, utterly surprised, turned their heads and found themselves surrounded by a rather large crowd. People whistled, clapped, and cheered for Kurama and Botan's romantic moment. Flashes of light erupted from here and there, disorienting the lovers.

"Wow, that was an amazing scene."

"I wonder what movie they're making?"

"I want to watch it when it comes out!"

"But where are the cameras and other people?"

"I don't care! That was awesome."

"I love their costumes."

"That scene was so sweet!

Blushing from all of the attention and sheepish their confessions had been overheard, Kurama and Botan tried escaping; unfortunately, all humanly possible exits were blocked. A smoke bomb then erupted, fleeing from it a white apparition and a heavenly maiden. The crowd cheered once more, still believing that the scene was a theatrical stunt.

The next day, the city newspaper, not to mention every other major media, had these headlines: "FOX AND PRINCESS: ANTICIPATED BLOCKBUSTER HIT"; "WHO ARE THESE STAR ACTORS, FOX AND PRINCESS"; "NO TICKETS FOR FOX AND PRINCESS; SOLD OUT"; and "FOX AND PRINCESS WANTED".

The Human World was in chaos.

Koenma was definitely most displeased.

-


End file.
